The War
by domino84
Summary: Sequel to After the Cave, but works on its own. Future story with flashbacks to the past. M/M, M/L, A/I, K/T. College, Marriage, Babies, War...Surviving it all. COMPLETED!!!
1. Part 1

The War

by 

Domino

Part one  
  
2008, August 21st  
  
The battlefield was littered. All around were bodies, some dead some injured beyond movement. Both human and alien. It wasn't much to say that the humans laying on the ground outnumbered the aliens, not when alien bodies disintegrated into dust upon death. Still the fighting continued. Humans were all born with one thing that made them totally unique - the will to survive despite all odds. And more importantly the will to fight to survive. It was it their history, repeated over and over - the fight for freedom from oppression.  
  
Yet this time the odds were great. Besides the aliens being infinitely more powerful, they now after hours of fighting a losing battle contained a greater number of warriors and infantry. This battle was a lost cause. It was time for a retreat. Michael exchanged a look with Maria. She nodded to the question in his eyes.  
  
"Retreat. Retreat. Everyone move back," Michael yelled. Maria moved away from him and began to yell to the other side. In one massive wave, the army fighting followed orders and began to move back, including Tess, Kyle, Max, Liz, Alex and Isabel. Shooting right till the end, Michael and Maria were the last to leave. They raced to the armoured trucks and jumped in seconds before they moved away. All around them explosions were heard as the area the battle took place blew up. Whether it was the fleeing humans throwing grenades behind them as they escaped or the aliens using explosives in one last ditch effort to destroy them - all of that was irrelevant in the aftermath of the battle.  
  
What once was a thriving city now lay in ruins - the result of battle fought long and hard - a result of a battle lost. It wasn't the first battle they had fought against their alien enemies or the first that the humans had lost and it probably wouldn't be the last. Just like it wasn't the first war that had been fought for freedom and independence.  
  
The first war fought in America had been to gain independence from the British. The second one was for freedom and equality. This one was for all three. It was more important than any of the others. It was for Earth's independence. It was a long war, 2 years and ongoing. Guns, lasers, knives and anything they could get their hands on served as weapons. The only thing that prevented the use of nuclear bombs was that this war was fought on American soil.  
  
Two years in, after Kivar's first attack on Earth, over half the North American continent belonged to the skins and was in their control, including Washington DC. The remainder was land fought for, and reclaimed as human territory under the control of the Royal Four and their partners. There was no president left. He was killed at the end of Year One when he finally wised up and refused for the first time to follow and give into Kivar's demands. He along with the Capital Building, the White House were blown up taking with it the former most powerful government in the world and leaving what was left of America and its people in a state of a losing war.  
  
The rest of the world watched , not daring to interfere. Not after seeing the UK and France being bombed by nuclear weapons formally belonging to the United States, that had fallen into the hands of Kivar. The UK and France were still recovering from the blow and the result was a once powerfully allied nation left to fight a war for Earth alone, and in the hands of 8 young adults, just kids who didn't and shouldn't have any experience leading a war.  
  
End part one  
  
Part two  
  
It was hard to believe that the leaders of the resistance, the ones that they called Humanities Hope, the Royal Four that became the Royal Eight were all only in their mid-twenties. The men and women who followed their orders had a difficult time initially adjusting to obeying what to them were only kids, especially since they were a nation ruled by those who were older, more experienced. But these were difficult times. And age was irrelevant. What was relevant was winning the war and the Royal Eight were the only ones that stood a chance of doing that.   
  
It had only taken one battle to convince them that the Royal Ones were the ones that they should follow. The 8 of them, years of fighting skins worked together like a well oiled machine. They were a unit and the first reclamation of human territory gave those that doubted their abilities a new faith and hope, resulting in the nickname - Humanities Hope.  
  
There were a number of factors that made them both an excellent military and strategic unit as well as crisis management team. First an foremost they were friends who trusted each other implicitly. This was essential for any team - whatever the situation you needed to trust your partner with your life. The second essential rule was that each person in the group had a fully defined role, the role they played in the group, a role that together made the group successful.   
  
In the war, like in life they led together, worked together and each controlled what was necessary to win. It was a democracy, one where they made decisions together but at the same time followed decisions. Max was the figure head of the group and the one that dealt with strategy. He also organised the medical resources of their troops and the humans they protected. Liz was in charge of science, alien technology and weaponry. She researched and worked on ways to counteract the alien powers.   
  
Tess ran the intelligence department, her initial introduction into their lives over 8 years ago made her well suited to this job. Kyle's college and school life, his jock career made him the perfect person to run the training and recruitment section. On the other side was Isabel. She represented the Royal Eight and the humans they led as the ambassador and was the person who dealt with the political side of a war. Her other half led the Technology and Research department, his computer and surveillance expertise holding him in good stead. Alex often worked in conjunction with Liz's Science Department.  
  
Lastly the most important arm in their war against the skins - the military, the infantry was placed in the capable hands of Michael and Maria. They dealt with the everyday running of troops, daily skirmishes, and led the large battles that were fought to defend and reclaim land that once belonged to the humans. The two of them worked as a team and you rarely saw one far from the other, the belief that their presence protected the other.  
  
It was a far step from their college years, but at the same time whatever they learned always played a huge part in whatever they did. It was more evident in some of them than others of course but it was always there. Just two years ago the 8 of them had their lives as college students and young working adults cut short with the attack. Studies were forced to be discarded as their destiny finally came through - they had to save their world, only this time it was earth that they were required to save.  
  
Max's medical degree was interrupted as was Liz's dream of molecular biology. Today he repaired injured soldiers and healed the hurt and she used her science to develop methods to kill the enemy. It wasn't what they wanted but it was necessary. Tess degree in psychology also while incomplete also proved useful in the line of intelligence as did Kyle's degree in the combined majors of law and psychology for recruitment and training. Isabel and Alex also made good use of their studies, Isabel having based her degree on political science and the law and Alex not totally unexpectedly spending his college life studying Information Technology.   
  
Michael and Maria didn't use their degrees as much. Michael had been studying architecture, painting on the side. He didn't have time to paint anymore and the only time he used his architecture was his knowledge of the engineering of a building to blow it up or read the blueprints to enter a skin lair. Maria used hers even less. Her studies involved a combined geology, jewellery design and business major. There wasn't much use for that in the middle of the war although she was the only one of the lot that could read a budget.   
  
In two years there lives had changed immensely. From being carefree college students they went to living underground in a military compound, the leaders of thousands who fought for them, died for them and would follow their orders without a question.   
  
End part two  
  
Part three  
  
2003, June   
  
It was the second week of their first summer vacation as college students. One year of college had passed. A difficult year where for the first time since the secret had been revealed, the 8 of them had been separated. The first experience with the skins in high school had made them all but joined at the hip for the two years. They did everything together until that final moment after their graduation when they all spread their college wings in different directions. The couples fought to at the very least stay together but living in 4 different cities made it difficult to keep up. They hated it.  
  
Liz and Maria missed each other like crazy and Max and Michael, although they would never admit it missed each other. Max missed his sister and Maria who he had grown really close with. Kyle, Maria and Tess had a hard time being separate especially after living together for a year when the Sheriff and Amy finally tied the knot. By the time it happened everyone was for it. Kyle already treated Maria as a sister and Tess and Maria had such similar temperaments they got along really well. Alex hated being away from Maria and Liz and they weren't too happy about it either. Isabel missed her brothers and having girls to talk to. From a support system of 7 people they all dropped to 1 person. They were all miserable.   
  
What made it worst was the occasional small skirmish with skins, so named because of their peeling skins. Nothing huge and organised like their first experience but every once in a while a small group of skins would try their luck. They never succeeded but they were not always easy wins not when they were only two people to fight them of. Being separate was probably a factor in the size of the attacks. The vacation was looked forward to by all.   
  
The first week was slightly awkward while everyone readjusted to being back together but they were all so happy to see each other again it didn't last long. It was an attack by a group of 6 skins their first weekend home that got them talking. Maybe it was an excuse to remain together but the 8 of them decided it would be safer for them to remain together. Huge arguments and discussions than erupted on which one of the four cities they all lived in would be the best for all of them.   
  
Eventually they chose Boston, the city Max and Liz attended an Ivy League College. It didn't take much to transfer to Boston Colleges, just some paperwork. The parents seemed happy with the change - keeping the kids together was a good move in their eyes. Everyone managed to pull of the transfers and keep their respective degrees. Once that had occurred the kids took off together and drove up to Boston. They were beginning a search for a home for all of them.  
  
They stayed in a motel for three days as they saw house after house. Because all of them had to agree - basically meaning the girls had to agree they had to see quite a few options. The irony was that when the girls finally chose a house it wasn't a perfect house. In fact little about the house was perfect except for the size and the price. It was a complete fixer upper. While the neighbourhood was ideal for their needs, the house required a lot of work before it would be totally liveable.  
  
It was a big house with four bedrooms, as kitchen in a really bad state, a dining room and two living rooms. Attached to the house was a double garage and a little studio apartment with two rooms. The kids all contributed towards the house with a little help from their parents. Michael and Maria used the money they had been saving for a place of their own while working part time for the past year. Still most of the money they eventually used came from the bank account Nacedo left for them upon his death. It was to be used for living expenses while on earth. Although the 8 of them were loathe to use up some of the money, after a vote they decided a house would be a good investment for their futures and as base of operations. They didn't know how right they would be.  
  
The kids all packed up their sleeping bags and moved in. The summer was spent fixing up the place. By the end of that summer the house was almost new. The 8 of them did almost all of the work themselves. Walls were torn down, carpets added. The floor were sanded. Electricity was rewired and phone lines added. Huge paint fights erupted during the painting of the house but eventually the house was complete. The end result was a beautifully restored home with a practically state of the art kitchen. One living room had been converted into an entertainment centre with all the necessary requirements for one. It was the guys pride and joy. The other living room they turned into a mass study. It contained bookshelves filled with textbooks, study tables, lamps. One of the computers was in the study and the other in the living room - for more recreational purposes.   
  
They all moved into the rooms after the beds had been added. Furniture was shipped from Roswell and what they didn't have they built or bought. Every room had two people. Initially Maria and Liz took one with Tess and Isabel in another. The boys split their bedrooms between Michael and Max sharing and Kyle and Alex in the last one. That plan was eventually shelved with Liz permanently in Max's bedroom, Michael practically living in Maria and Liz's room. Alex spent all his time in Isabel's room and Tess had more stuff in Kyle's room then in hers.   
  
The rooms above the garage were , after many conversations discussing what they should do with them, changed into studios. One became an art room for Michael (Maria's idea) and the other, Isabel finally decided, was to be a music/band room for Alex and Maria's band, the Whits which they were reviving now that they were back together. It was a plan everyone was happy with.   
  
All in all the house was a pretty normal home except for the basement. The basement was special. Because of its total privacy it was the room that they chose as their practise room/gym. Even though by the end of the summer Michael starting referring to it as the "Danger Room." He was an X-Men fan. It was filled with gym equipment on one side and space for the aliens to practise in on the other.   
  
When the summer ended and their second year of college began, for the first time ever in their lives all 8 of them felt secure and in control of their lives. They had created a home out of their very own hands (and a few alien powers) and just this once their lives were moving along uneventfully. It was a good time, a happy time. They had one rule they all followed. Every morning all of them had to eat breakfast together. The teens studied hard, worked hard and played together.   
  
Their lives were surprisingly simple. All chores were divided into couples. Every couple took turns to cook, wash up, do laundry, etc. it was a well known fact that Michael's meals were the best since he was the only one among them that could cook a complete and actual meal. Maria couldn't boil water but she made a mean dessert. Liz was a perfectionist. When she and Max did the laundry, everything came back with perfect folds. Isabel surprisingly in the one year away had learnt to make simple meals. On Sundays they had take out and watched movies together.  
  
Every morning someone had to wake Michael and Maria up. Maria was not a morning person and hated getting up, and Michael rarely saw the point of rising early although he could easily if he wanted to. Isabel generally made Alex do her turn. She never had the heart to make them get up.   
  
If you ever walked into their room in the morning, except when Maria was mad at Michael and made him sleep on the couch, you would find the two of them curled up around each other with Michael's arm tightly fastened around Maria. It was always a little bit of a shock seeing them like that so sweet and tender but the thing that was most surprising of all was the serenity on their faces. The energy that always cackled around Maria was a light one and Michael's face was open and trusting, the expression of a little boy. Innocent.   
  
Tess and Kyle had no problems waking them up having lived with Maria before. A few months after the incident in high school, Sheriff Valenti and Amy Deluca got back together and within a month the sheriff proposed and they tied the knot. Tess and Maria found themselves sharing a room. It was the first time that the three of them had a proper and complete family complete with a dog and they took their new sibling relationships very seriously, Kyle going as far as to refuse Michael entry once after he and Maria had a fight and Kyle saw Maria crying in her room. It didn't work. Michael sneaked in through Maria's window and half an hour later the two of them were back on, all forgiven.  
  
Separating for college was difficult for all. The attack had repaired all damaged relationships and made them extremely strong as a group. Continuous run-ins with skins over the previous two years had allowed them to improve their fighting skills and gather information on the evil aliens, particularly that regarding their weaknesses. Once they had even discovered a husk factory where the skins maintained and stored their human skins, the life span of one being about five years.   
  
The main thing they had picked up over the last couple of years was that two things could destroy a skin - the first one was fire, and the second was to shoot or hit a skin in a particular place, the base of a skin's neck. Shooting a skin there would cause the husk to fall or disintegrate resulting in immediate death for the skin who couldn't survive on earth without a husk. The only problem with that was the extreme complexity involved in hitting a skin in that exact place, particularly if you took into account the skins alien powers. To combat that, under Maria's and the sheriff's tutelage all of them took shooting lessons. Their shooting skills after much practise had improved tremendously and almost all of them could hit a target from pretty far. It made defeating skins a little easier, especially since they had even practised using other weapons besides guns. A stick worked just as well for them even if it required close combat for the humans.  
  
Through all of this, the one thing that had eluded them for a long time until just before college, was the granolith. It was Isabel who found it, purely by accident of course. She went to the pod cave to make some decisions about college, her life, her future. The cave was where she felt safest, where she could talk to her mother, where she could think.  
  
She was leaning against the wall when she felt the cave wall behind her shift. Building up power, in readiness for anything, she waited for what would happen next. Nothing did except the cave now had a gaping hole in the wall wide enough for a large person to fit through. Although overcome with curiosity Isabel knew better than to explore by herself. Pulling out her cell phone she dialled Alex, Max, Maria and Tess and ordered them to all come to the cave, without revealing why.   
  
Isabel then stood waiting impatiently until her friends arrived. Michael and Maria showed up first, not surprisingly, pushing the Jetta to new heights on the race to get there. Michael wasn't too impressed when he saw Isabel was fine and even less so when she made him and Maria wait until everyone got there before they could go through the hole in the wall.  
  
When all the others arrived Michael and Maria led the way into the cave, overriding Isabel insistence that since she found it she got to go first. The hole led into a small passage before opening up into a big cavern. In the centre of the cavern stood a large black upside pyramid-type shaped structure. It was made of some sort of metal none of them recognised. At the bottom was another pyramid-shaped smaller white construction that met the black shape at a point. In the black structure were four small hollows one on each side. The granolith. The 8 of them stood staring in awe at this alien device - the reason for everything. The power they were sworn to protect.   
  
It was after the discovery of the granolith, they hadn't figured out how to use it yet, that they left Roswell for new lives, away from their birth to new places. The places changed but they didn't. underneath it all was the security that they could always come back, that they would be together again soon. Now a year later they were together again, not in Roswell but in their own home. And as always the strength that decided defeat or victory came from the unity they had together.   
  
End part three.  
  
Part Four  
  
2008 The Present.  
  
It was a bedraggled lot that arrived at the camp. As the army trucks pulled into the base, the soldiers jumped out falling into the routine of many a battle. First up, under the orders of Kyle all the injured were carried of the trucks. Max, Isabel and Tess headed for the first aid/sickbay tent to help heal the injured. While they were only three of them and many who were hurt, the system developed by Max and the other medics had only the most badly hurt healed. If they had any energy after, they would try to heal the other casualties. They usually healed until they were exhausted leading to their other halves insisting on limits. Kyle made sure they followed them.  
  
Jumping of the truck Liz immediately had all the alien weaponry offloaded and following her instruction 5 men took the weaponry to the makeshift lab. After the weaponry was identified and they figured out how to use it, Liz ran lessons for some of the soldiers she handpicked on how to use them. Fighting a war against more a powerful enemy meant having to adjust and sometimes human weaponry was not enough.  
  
The entire camp sprang into life when they arrived. Alex moved to deal with the men and woman under his command. He headed to the surveillance vans where they had their equipment set up. He demanded reports from the two in charge and checked the status of the rest of the country now under their protection as well as the security of the camp.  
  
On the other end of the camp, Michael and Maria were ensuring the safety of all the soldiers in their care. Michael headed for the perimeter of the base and Maria went to check on the patrols constantly moving around the camp to protect from any surprise attacks.   
  
The entire camp was mobile. They soldiers were ready to leave at any second. It was a temporary headquarters as they made a stand to defend the state of Oregon from the skins latest attack. Here everyone moved with purpose, the lives of thousands of innocent civilians in their hands. Medics healed. Nursed cared. Soldiers on kitchen duty fed the hungry masses. Others patrolled and guarded. People slept in shifts. It was a military operation with all the discipline that involved.  
  
Before the night was over, all the information for the battle would have been collected and analysed. It had been a long day, a bad day. Lives had been lost. Battles lost. And territory lost. It would be an even longer night as the eight met their immediate seconds to discuss strategy. Decisions had to be made on whether or not to continue this battle or if the loss of life was too high to risk. While the decisions as big as this were made in group discussion and strategy calculated by all 8, with input from the commanders under them, ultimately all decisions made that involved the war, military had to have final approval by Michael and Maria.   
  
The discussions went on late into the night. A plan of action, a battle plan was finally decided. The plan was finalised by the former head of armed forces, Max and Michael with input from Alex on the skins latest statistics - their weakness and vulnerabilities. Kyle was preparing a new regiment of soldiers, 18 year olds , babies compared to all that they had been through despite the little age difference. The soldiers readiness was dependant for the battle plan as numbers were required and Royal Eight never sent in soldiers unprepared if they could help it.   
  
One of the key elements of the new strategy to prevent Oregon from falling into the hands of the Enemy like so many lands before had, was to distract the skins. Liz, Maria, Isabel and Tess were planning the misdirection of the plan. If anything, the distraction was more important than the actual plan. If that didn't go successfully the plan would fail and all would be lost. The girls were using a combination of Liz's men with their alien weapons and Maria top two regiments to start a battle on one front, resulting in most of the skins fighting them and leaving the skin headquarters for the Oregon take-over open to attack.  
  
After every possible contingency had been accounted and decided for, the meeting broke up, leaving the 8 of them and their top commanders only 4 hours to catch some sleep before the action for tomorrow. Because this was a military camp, it never really slept or rested. There was always people up on sentry duty, patrolling the area, watching surveillance. Surprise attacks were extremely difficult to pull of and Maria and Alex in particular made sure that it was almost impossible to try one on them.  
  
A couple of tents had been set up on one side for the commanders usage and on the other for the Royal Eight. No one changed, not even Isabel. After two years of living in a state of war, sleeping with their clothes - fatigues was the only way to be fully prepared for anything. Sleeping was not even the correct word to describe what they did. Closing their eyes - yes, but it was not actual sleep since part of them always remained alert. Still it was rest, and it did qualify as quality time with their soulmates which they all needed if just to keep up their hope alive.   
  
Max after medical school figured out how to fall of to sleep the second his head hit the pillow. It didn't take the others too long to learn that technique and fifteen minutes after the meeting broke up, 8 bodies were dead (almost) to the world. Michael and Maria were wrapped up in each others arms. Kyle and Tess spooned in the next bed and across from them Max had his arm wrapped around Liz and Isabel lay with her head on Alex's shoulder. They slept. Tomorrow was a new day.  
  
End part four  
  
Part Five  
  
2008, August 22  
Somewhere in Oregon  
  
The morning was clear and the sun shone brightly, shouting out its irony to the lives that would be lost today. No one wasted any time and preparations were almost complete. Kyle and his troop of fresh faced soldiers were leaving first. They were taking care of evacuations. Just to be safe all civilians were being evacuated to three underground special bomb shelters built in the 1960's. The head of the FBI, in the most interesting of paradoxes now followed the Royal Eight's orders and the location of all bomb shelters were a large part of the information and manpower that they provided.  
  
As usual in missions that were carried out by the 8 of them, from their high school days, Alex was home base. There were two reasons why Alex was remaining at their temporary headquarters - the first was simple, he was to co-ordinate the two parts of the plan. They had already lost one battle and no one was prepared to lose another. The second reason was also necessary. Someone had to stay behind and make sure what they planned for the skins did not in turn happen to them, that is protect home base. Alex made sure that everything went according to the strategy. His men reported to him and he in turn reported to Michael and Maria. The mobile surveillance room was working at maximum levels watching all skin activities in the area  
  
There was only one last minute change. Tess received new information from her agents that the skins were holding some humans prisoner at their camp, both influential personalities and some as servants/slaves for the skins. This was unacceptable to all of them. The plan was adjusted to include a rescue for all prisoners of war. Tess therefore was switched to alpha team and Max replaced her place on the beta team.   
  
The statistics that had come from one of the security agencies now in their command, under Alex's directions were based on a model and were being used to calculate the skins next move. That in addition to the expertise provided by experienced war veterans had been a large part of the plan. Fortunately for them the skins were predictable and the their estimations on the front for beta team to fight on were accurate.   
  
Maria was leading the beta team for the fight while Michael led the attack on base camp - alpha team. Beta team was much larger that alpha. In addition to two regiments, Liz's special alien-weaponry trained troop were accompanying Maria, Liz, Isabel and Max.   
  
Michael's team was smaller for necessity. They needed to get in and out without being seen. Plus they had the element of surprise on their side. Two teams of 6 Special Forces men and women each were going. Michael led the attack with one team and the other team followed Tess's orders in the search and recovery part of the mission.   
  
It was time to leave. Kyle had just sent word that 75% of the evacuation was complete and the bomb shelters were almost full. The soldiers were ready, humvees and army trucks all loaded up. The seven in the middle separated and moved in different directions. They didn't get far before Michael and Maria turned around and headed back to each other in quick steps. Without pausing their lips met in a hard passionate kiss.  
  
It may have been a surprise to some but there were no catcalls or whistles from the watching soldiers. They were too well trained to disrespect the love that was tradition, good luck charm and the reason for fighting. At the same time Alex grabbed Isabel's hand in a goodbye, be careful hold which she returned while Max and Liz exchanged one of their searching looks. Michael and Maria finally released each other and both turned in unison, without looking back walked to their humvees in purposeful strides and gave the order to move out.   
  
Today, they were going to save Oregon.   
  
End part 5  


To next part

To Index

To Home


	2. Part 2

The War

by 

Domino

  
Part Six  
  
2008, August 22  
Still Somewhere in Oregon  
  
The radio cackled, "Gamma, you clear," Maria's voice came through with slight static.  
  
"All set, beta," Kyle replied, a little unclear because of his underground position.  
  
"We're moving in now."  
  
"Be safe, sis."  
  
"Always. Over."  
  
**********************  
  
Alex and the soldiers protecting the camp immediately moved back to their posts after the troops pulled out. He was in the surveillance van monitoring communications.   
  
"Beta to home base."  
  
"Home base here," Alex answered Maria's signal.  
  
"We're here. Confirming alpha in position."  
  
"Please Maria, you know more about Michael's position than I do."  
  
"Alex can you please be serious for a minute and forget about my Michael radar. Let's do this right."  
  
"Okay Ria. Alpha in position. Waiting for your signal."  
  
"Going to move in. Wish me luck."  
  
"You know I do. Tell Izzy I said hi."  
  
"Will do. Over."  
  
**************************  
  
"Home base to alpha."  
  
"Alpha here," Michael's voice came over the Comm system.  
  
"She's ready."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I don't why I bother. You two don't need radios."  
  
"Sure we do Alex. If we didn't have them how would we get to talk to you."  
  
"You're mocking me."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Come home safe, Michael. I don't want to have to deal with her if anything happens to you."  
  
"I always come back to her. Over."  
  
*************************  
  
Maria waved her arm and pointed to the trees in the north about 20 metres away.  
  
"Commander Reese, take your men to that corner and await my orders," she instructed.  
  
"Yes ma'am." In quick careful movements the soldiers moved behind cover to their position.  
  
Maria placed two more groups in other places making sure all her bases were covered.  
  
"Home to Beta," the radio cackled again.  
  
"Beta here."  
  
"The skins are closing in. You ready."  
  
"As we'll ever be. I'm telling Michael to go."  
  
"Alright. Hope this works. Over." The radio switched of.  
"Me, too," Maria said softly to thin air.  
  
"Echo 1, Echo 2, Echo 3 get ready. The skins are almost here. Fire on my command." Maria said.  
  
Three affirmative responses came in.  
  
Over the ridge a large number of skins were heading towards them.  
  
"ReadyOn my markFire," Maria yelled. And immediately the silence was destroyed as gunfire shook the area. The first line of skins fell but the next line retaliated immediately. And the battle commenced.  
  
"Lizzie, keep your men ready. Isabel, Max, are you guys ready?" Maria asked her friends directly behind her. She didn't wait for an answer, shooting at the two skins that got close enough to her. Before any more could cut through their front men swooped in from three sides. They followed her orders but at the same they were determined to let nothing happen to her. She was, they were too important for the Rebellion to lose.   
  
**************************************  
  
Some kilometres away the alpha team were about to slip into the Zarian camp , otherwise known as enemy headquarters or the skin base. Michael had just given the order to go after receiving word from his wife. Twelve people dressed entirely in camouflage were moving in the shadows while two other worldly beings were taking care of any security measures. They were undetected for the moment but that wasn't likely to last.  
  
After they gained entry the team split into two where one half followed a small petite woman whose famous blonde curls were hidden under a cap and the remainder moved with easy confidence behind a commander they would all die for. The blueprints of the Zarian Camp were not difficult to get since they were using a former police station they had commandeered upon their invasion. Everyone who formed part of this special infiltration force was required to memorise it.   
  
Tess had determined that the prisoners of war were being held in the former holding cells or prisons of the station. She and her team moved towards that while Michael took his force around the entire building where the men quickly wired the entire place with dynamite and other explosives. They ran into a number of skin guards at certain points but as they moved in total silence they took out the enemy in that same silence before the alarm could be sounded. The skins own arrogance that no one would dare attack them on home ground was going to be there own downfall. They didn't have many beings around - all were at the front fighting against Maria's men.  
  
It wasn't necessary to speak at all. Any communication were in the form of hand movements, a certain military sign language. These men and women were the best that the military had to offer. In addition they had been given special training in dealing with skins by both Michael and Maria.   
  
Tess had to move through four guards before she got to the holding cells. They were crowded with a number of people whose first reaction was to make a noise upon seeing their rescuers. Tess immediately ordered their silence and after being imprisoned for a period of time, they obeyed without a question. Two men stood guard while the other four moved the number of POW's out in an orderly manner, while Tess let Michael know of their status.   
  
"Jacks, Maver, Shiner, you three get those trucks ready. Tess is bringing the POW's up now."  
  
The three men moved towards the abandoned Zarian trucks and started them in anticipation. It didn't take long. The total lack of skin personal around made the escape quite easy. The rescued prisoners were loaded into the trucks with one man in the front driving and another at the back holding a gun covering the civilians.  
  
"Alpha to home."  
  
"Alex here."  
  
"We have the POW's."  
  
"Great. Any casualties."  
  
"None. This place is ready to blow."  
  
"Great. I'll let beta know."  
  
"She knows."  
  
"You two annoy me."  
  
"See you at home."  
  
The Rebellion pulled out of the skin camp. As the last truck drove out, a large explosion was heard and the entire place disappeared in blaze of fire.  
  
***************************************  
  
"It's time. You guys ready?" Maria yelled above the sounds of the battle.   
  
"Yes," Liz replied.  
  
"Ready to go," Max yelled shooting at two skins about to hit three soldiers near them.  
  
"Uh huh," Isabel shouted.  
  
"Echo 1, Retreat now," Maria ordered over the radio. She watched as the men moved back indistinguishable in the chaos of the battle. When they were almost at the trucks, she lifted the radio again, "Echo 2, Retreat. Now."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." The second troop started moving back. The skins started to notice what was happening. Without waiting for the men of the second troop to complete their evacuation Maria gave instructions for the third troop to move back. She, Liz, Isabel, Max and Liz's men covered the retreat. When all the men and women were safe enough, the injured carried away, Maria gave the final order.  
  
"Now."   
  
Immediately Liz's men held their weapons ready. These weapons were those taken from the Zarians and adjusted to particularly kill the skins. Isabel and Max held their hands out ready, the energy build up in them at maximum levels.   
  
"Aim. Fire."  
  
At to the surprise of the skins, large bursts of light headed towards them. The alien weaponry used laser as a form of bullets. The light was further emphasised by Max and Isabel who increased the energy from the weapon giving it more power and a greater range. The nearest skins disintegrated as the lasers hit them.   
  
"Ready. Aim. Fire." Maria ordered again.  
  
And the men lifted their weapons a second time. Isabel and Max held out their hands and at Maria's signal the second shot was fired. Dust floated in the air, all that was left of the skins. Those remaining started to back away. They dropped their weapons and ran, losing all their smugness as they felt fear.   
  
Human soldiers started to follow but stopped when Maria's firm voice commanded them to let them go. The men didn't question and stopped.   
  
It was a victory. They won the battle. Oregon was safe. While the war was not over yet this, was the first full victory that the humans had had since the beginning. It was time to go home. Tomorrow was a new fight but for today they could celebrate.  
  
*******************************  
  
It was a jubilant groups that returned to the base this time, so different from the day before. Maria jumped of the humvee and ran into the arms of her husband who met her half way. He swung her around before hugging her and kissing her.   
  
Nearby Isabel did the same to Alex who had run out with Michael when Michael said that Maria was coming. Liz and Max hadn't let go of each other's hands since Maria had announced it was over. At that moment Tess was busy searching for Kyle. He pushed his way through soldiers celebrating to get to her and in a move that imitated Michael's swung her around. A few minutes later the group were enclosed by a number of soldiers who carried their leaders on their shoulders.  
  
That day and through the night the humans and the Royal eight revelled. The town, the state rejoiced with them and the party continued all night long. The next day the Eight left for home, for Boston with their soldiers. Michael and Maria left one regiment behind, as was their practise, to protect the area in case the skins tried to attack again. With them, to Boston, came new recruits from the state that they had just rescued. As they travelled they picked up more people who all wanted to part of the Rebellion.   
  
The tide had turned.   
  
End part six.  


Part Seven  
  
2005, September  
  
"Man, I'm beat," Maria sighed as she collapsed on the couch in the living room, "I should have never run those 10 miles this morning."  
  
"It's routine, Isabel. You can't change routine," Isabel mocked.  
  
"Come on. It won't take long," Tess joined in, repeating the words Maria used to get them to come with her every morning.   
  
Maria glared at her two friends, "Don't make me come over there and hit you," she threatened showing no sign of moving. Everyone just laughed at her.  
  
"Oh, give her a break guys. She's just sang for almost three hours straight," Liz ever the peacemaker put in.   
  
The eight of them had just returned from a Whits concert. Alex and Maria arrived last because they had to help pack up and then they were further delayed by various fans. The Whits, since its revival upon their move to Boston, had become a hugely successful if slightly underground band. Their CD's and concerts were always sold out. Last spring they had even done a week long tour of three cities. Both Alex and Maria had been approached by record labels but after a long discussion they decided to finish college first and stay in Boston with the others. It was a decision neither regretted.   
  
"So spaceboy what up?"  
  
"Yeah, I want to know what the big meeting is for?" Alex asked.  
  
"Me, too," a few voices added in unison.  
  
"Calm down. You guys are so jumpy. Relax. It's a good thing, I think," Michael answered.  
  
"Yeah - then how come you look so nervous?" Max asked.  
  
"I'm not nervous, okay," his abrupt movements belying his words, "Let's just start okay."  
  
"Okay." They all looked at him expectantly.   
  
Michael walked behind the couch, out of their view and picked up a clumsily gift-wrapped box. He handed it to Alex.  
"You go first."  
  
"What is it?" Alex asked, shaking the box.  
  
"A present," Michael replied shortly.  
  
"You bought me a present. For what? It's not my birthday or Christmas." Alex looked shocked.  
  
"Alex, shut up. And just open it," Michael said a little uncomfortable.  
  
Alex shut up. With all the glee of a small kid opening up birthday gifts Alex ripped of the paper and opened the box. He stared at the inside, without saying a word.  
  
"Well?" Isabel asked when Alex didn't say anything. Michael looked anxious waiting for a reaction.  
  
"Oh my God. I've been dying to get this. How did you know? This is so cool. The things I can do on my computer with this." Now that Alex got over his shock, words poured from his mouth. He lost his earlier exhaustion and jumped up and gave an extremely uncomfortable Michael a quick hug.  
  
"You have kind of been going on about this for like two months. It was hard to miss. You like it?"   
  
"Like it. I can't wait to use it."  
  
Isabel and Max exchanged amused glances at Michael embarrassment and Alex's exuberance.   
  
"Wait a second," Alex paused in his excitement as a thought occurred to him, "You know how expensive this is. How on earth did you afford it?"  
  
"Umremember the gallery" Michael began before he was attacked as Maria also forgot she was tired and flew into his arms.  
  
"You sold a painting," she squealed loudly, "I am so proud of you."  
  
"Well actually," Michael leaned back to look into her eyes, "I sold three."   
  
He wasn't disappointed by her reaction. She was Maria after all. But before he had a chance to breathe, Tess hugged him from the back. The others all congratulated him in a similar fashion.  
  
"That is so cool."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"In only two weeks."  
  
"I'm so proud of you."  
  
"Is he blushing?"   
  
it was the last statement that had Michael backing away. He wasn't used to being the centre of congratulations. Maria was the only one still attached to him.  
  
"How much did it go for?" Michael whispered the amount in her ear. Maria's mouth dropped open in shock.  
"I need to sit." She sat down. The others looked on curiously.  
  
"Tell us. Now. "  
  
"That is an obscene amount of money. You can't say it aloud." Maria went up to Tess and whispered it in her ear.   
  
"No way," Tess said. She sat down next to Maria who had returned to her seat.   
  
"Way, " Michael replied. Everyone immediately rushed to the three people who knew and after closing their opened mouths, sat down.  
  
Michael interrupted the silence, "Kyle you're next." He handed Kyle an envelope. The envelope had Kyle's name printed on it neatly and a small cartoon drawing of Kyle in lotus position, meditating. He waited for Kyle's reaction. It was a strange one. Kyle began to some sort of dance waving the contents of the envelope around as he twirled. The others watched in bemusement.  
  
"Okay, what the hell is he doing?" Tess asked the others as her boyfriend yanked her up to twirl with him.  
  
"it looks like a version of Maria's happy dance." Alex answered.  
  
"Yeah, the seriously demented version. Make him stop now," Maria groaned burying her head in Michael's shoulder to block the sight.   
  
"What on earth did you get him to get that reaction?" Liz questioned.  
  
"Season's tickets," Michael answered. And everyone nodded in understanding.   
  
"Quick, if you give the next present he will have to stop," Maria told her boyfriend. He smirked at her but obliged. He gave Max another envelope, while Tess dragged her ridiculously happy boyfriend down.  
  
"Here's the thing, Maxwell. You work too hard. And you stress too much. So I'm giving you"  
  
"A holiday," Max took out the plane tickets. He hugged Michael, "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." Michael gave him his famous smirk and the others smiled at the two of them. "I guess the girls are next. Of course if you guys are tired we can always do it tomorrow," Michael teased, with immediate protests from the girls.  
  
Michael took out a small jewellery box from his pocket and walked up to where Isabel was. He handed it to her. She opened it slowly and gasped. Inside lay a gold chain with a locket. The locket had a special pattern to it. Right in the centre was a diamond, surrounded by the gold lines forming the image that had been on the chain they had found at Atherton's place so many years ago.   
  
"I chose this one for you because it was you that found it, because of what it represents of our past lives and our future. You're always be my best friend and sister, Isabel," Michael said softly. Isabel started to cry. She held him tightly in her arms before giving him to chain to clasp behind her neck. She lifted her luxurious hair he clipped the necklace in place.  
  
"This one is for you, Tess." Tess's behaved similarly when she opened her jewellery box. Hers also contained a gold chain but the locket was different. It consisted of four small diamonds liked together by two gold diagonal lines.   
  
"Four square," Tess said softly staring at her gift.  
  
"Four square," Michael agreed, "For completing us. Making all of us whole. Our destinies may be different to what you originally thought but we, all of us are a team and we need each other. Don't ever forget that."  
  
"I won't. Thank you so much Michael. It means a lot to me," she smiled through her tears and Michael placed another chain around another beautiful girl.  
  
Everyone was a bit emotional after that. Isabel was firmly encased in Alex's arms and Kyle held Tess tightly. Liz and Max were holding hands and Maria was watching from the side, a look of pride on her face. Michael walked up to Liz next.  
  
Her jewellery box, like the others had a chain with a locket. This one had a diamond on the centre with 7 gold lines extending from it.   
  
"It's so beautiful, Michael," Liz said her voice choked.  
  
"Do you remember that day you asked me if I regretted Max saving your life and I said I didn't know."  
  
Liz nodded.  
  
"I lied. You brought me, us everything that day. You linked all of us together forever. You gave me Maria. The circle in the centre is you. You were the one that brought us together and the lines are us. Do you like it?"  
  
Liz nodded again, too full with emotions to speak. Wordlessly she handed him the chain and turned around so he could clasp it at the back. She hugged him tightly.  
  
"I'm so glad you're a part of my life, Michael." He smiled down at her in thanks.  
  
Maria was still seated on the sofa. Michael walked up to her last. He knelt down in front of her.   
  
"I couldn't decide so I got you a few things, actually it's a whole set." He handed her the first box. It was like the others and contained a necklace - a gold chain with a pendant. Maria's pendant had five diamonds set in a 'V' shape.  
Tears filled her eyes, "Your constellation," she said. Michael didn't reply and just moved around her to tie the necklace at the back while she lifted her hair.  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
"Not done yet." He handed her another box. In it lay a set of matching earrings. Maria slipped them on.  
  
"Just one more thing," Michael said and knelt down in front of her again.   
  
Around, the others watched, the girls fingers lightly playing with their pendants, smiling, some tear tracks still visible. It was rare to see Michael so open and they were determined to enjoy every minute of it. They leant into the arms of their other halves and observed the unfolding drama. The thing to remember about Michael was that while he was rarely so giving, when he did give, he went all out.   
  
Michael began to speak, "In my art class, my teacher told us to close our eyes and draw a picture of home. And I just drew. I didn't think and never knew what I was drawing but the thing is Maria, when I opened my eyes I couldn't decide if I was surprised or not. But I do know I was terrified."   
  
Maria sat staring into his eyes, listening but not sure where this was going. The others in the room were listening intently. Max and Liz moved closer so they could hear better, unnoticed by the couple.  
  
"It was a picture of you. That's when I realised fully, Maria, that it didn't matter where I was or which planet I was on or from. None of that mattered because as long as I was with you I was home. You have been there for me since that little motel on 285 South," he paused.  
  
Maria reached down and hugged him. She opened her mouth to speak. He placed her finger lightly on her lips.   
  
"Uh-uh, not yet. I have to finish first."   
  
She nodded, her eyes filled with unshed tears.   
  
He reached down with his fingers to where to locket lay, "That's why I made this one for you. I always thought that up there, in that constellation was where home was, but it not. It's you so now"  
  
Again she opened her mouth to speak. He shook his head. "I have to finish. I am not good at those whole Max thing, you know. Anyway I made one more thing for you. This one is special. You have to decide if you want it or not." With that he took out a third box, covered in velvet and opened it.  
  
The ring inside was shaped like the necklace and the earrings. It had a small 'V' made from diamonds, the one at the point an emerald. Maria's mouth dropped open. Six other people wore the same shocked expression. Whatever they had been expecting it wasn't this.  
  
"I was wondering, Maria, if you wouldman am I nervousif you would mind marrying me. Before you say anything, I know I am not perfect and I can be really bad at the whole romance thing but I I do love you more than anything and"   
  
This time Maria didn't wait for him to finish. She leaned forward and kissed him.  
  
"Is that a yes?" he smirked, all signs of nervousness gone.  
  
"What do you think, spaceboy?" They both leaned forward and kissed. In the middle Michael took her hand and not releasing her lips slipped the ring on. It fit perfectly.  
  
Their kiss was rudely interrupted when the others, who were in a state of shock slipped out of it and realised what just happened.  
  
"Oh my God," Liz yelled in a shriek worthy of Maria, "You're getting married. Oh my God." She jumped up and since they were wrapped in each others arms hugged the nearest person. Tess.  
  
Tess screamed and hugging Liz jumped up and down until Isabel joined in. The boys who hadn't yet snapped out it watched as the newly engaged couple kiss surrounded by their girlfriends dancing around in excitement before pulling Maria out of Michael's arms and hugging the both of them.   
  
End part Seven.   
  
Part Eight  
  
2008  
Zarian Headquarters.  
Command Room  
  
"You idiots. Can't you do anything right? Eight years and every plan you have come up with has failed. These are kids. They know nothing. How can they possibly win?" he yelled. They knew better than to respond.   
  
"You," he pointed to his second in command, "Eight years of screw ups. First that stupid plan. Tell them their destiny. Messing with their mother's hologram sure didn't help divide them much. Telling Michael he was the 2nd in command and max he was the leader was suppose to create friction. You assured me that it would. They were suppose to be too busy fighting with each other to get anything done. We all saw how that went." Nicholas kept his face carefully blank. You were not suppose to show regret or remorse. It could prove fatal.   
  
"And if that plan wasn't stupid enough," he now pointed to another commander, "Please can someone explain to me the disaster that was the kidnapping. Four totally inexperienced teenagers - children - two of them human," disgust was evident in his tone, "a girl at that, managed to evade capture and rescue the other four, this despite injuries. Not only did you lose MY prisoners, you also didn't retrieve the granolith. Plus the lot of you managed to alert them to our presence. We haven't been able to get close enough to them for six years."  
  
Kivar was on a total rampage by this point. His hand shot out and a poor unfortunate soul who happened to be in the way was shot by a blast of energy and disintegrated before their eyes. He didn't stop but moved on to the next failure.  
  
"To top it all of, you idiots destroyed their homebase without killing a single one of the Rebel Leadership and in the process lose all track of their current whereabouts. An entire intelligence agency, control over the most powerful surveillance equipment and you can't find the littlest trace of eight tiny people and their new base of operations."  
  
Kivar turned around and all the commanders bit back a cringe, while they prepared to duck if another energy missile shot their way. They waited but he wasn't finished. "Let's not forget the cream of the crop, the Royal Four and those damn humans of theirs are now leading the Rebellion against me. And somehow they have managed to take 30% of MY land. Thirty percent. and of course we can't be remiss in forgetting to mention how they have prevented my empire from spreading. Those puny humans defended against my armies, the most powerful armies in the galaxies."  
  
The more Kivar spoke the more logical and reasonable he sounded, the softer his voice went, the more controlled his actions became , the more fear his commanders felt. They were not stupid after all. They knew that this was all about Oregon. Everything so far was just a lead up to the humiliating and complete loss that had occurred in Oregon.  
  
Kivar faced his commanders and gave each one a penetrating stare before speaking again, his voice so soft they strained to hear, "Would someone care to explain what it is that happened in Oregon. You are aware that my occupation there was essential to my plans."  
  
No one spoke. There was nothing to say. No explanations. No justifications for a loss that should have never occurred.   
  
The meeting ran for another 20 minutes. The commanders left severely chastised. There were two results to the meeting - the first one was the hatred felt by the skins for the Rebellion, the humans and their leaders had increased, and the second was the conclusion that whatever it took, the Rebellion was to stopped, all costs irrelevant. The Zarians were very aware that the Rebellion armies had increased since the beginning of Earth's occupation, particularly since the Oregon loss. For the first time the humans had hope and they were going to do everything it took to crush that.   
  
It was time for some drastic action. The Zarians needed to send a message of fear. Fear of reprisal, fear of fighting back, fear to join the Rebellion. The Zarians had been ruling with fear for decades spanning many galaxies. They didn't know how else to rule. They were not accustomed to feeling that same fear for another species, and as the humans felt hope for the first time the skins lost some of that assurity that winning the war was a sure thing. For over 50 years they had chased the Royal Four to have a complete victory on Antar. They were the one thing that had kept hope alive on that faraway planet and to have that loss doubled with losing a war on earth was not something they wanted to watch Kivar react to.  
  
That was the reason, the war was just about to be taken to a whole new level. Being beaten by the Royal Four and the legend that surrounded them was bad enough but to beaten by humans was completely without honour. It was time to send a message. One that would leave no doubt about who was in charge.  
  
End part 8  
  
Part Nine  
  
2008  
Enemy Territory  
10miles from Roswell  
The Desert  
  
The girl breathed heavily as she ran. She stumbled and almost fell but caught herself in time. All around , the desert surrounded her , sand in every direction, and the darkness blocking any and all other shapes. Something fast shot pass her. It looked like a laser light. She watched almost detached as the lights flashed behind and around her. When one hit her arm it was more of and observation then pain that flashed through her brain. She didn't have time to feel it right now. Her one and only thought was to get to him, to get away from this.   
  
In the near distance the flashing lights lit up the desert and she spotted her car parked slightly behind some rocks. It gave her renewed hope that she just might make it. A fresh burst of strength, the last she had, allowed her to reach the car. She gave a small prayer of thanks that she left the door open and the keys in the ignition. Every second counted and was crucial to her getting away. Behind her she could hear the sound of running feet and shooting.   
  
She started the car. It fumbled a bit. Her life began to flash before her eyes and tears ran silently down her face. Today was not a good day to die. She wasn't going to give up, not without seeing him and giving him his heritage. Another prayer passed through her lips and a thank you was given fervently when the sound of the ignition was heard in the night.  
  
The girl reversed with out looking behind her and turned her car around in one quick motion ignoring her nerves screaming in protest from the use of her hand to change the gears. Her hand reached down and felt for the small pocket in her jeans. It was a reflex action, the checking if the object that all this was fought for was still there. It formed a lump in her clothes and caused a small smile to appear on her lovely face. As quick as the smile appeared it disappeared as the situation she was in was further reminded to her with the loud sounds of glass breaking in the night as her windscreen crumbled.   
  
The reminder caused her to increase her speed as she slammed down on the accelerator and cursed the small engine her car held. A frantic look behind her saw her pursuers now on motorbikes slowly catching up to her. She reached out with her mind to him to call him but the pain was too strong to overcome the distance and send a coherent message through, only emotions and fear slipped through. An idea to call for her help had the girl reaching for her cell phone and then a quick glance at it bled that last bit of hope away. The cell phone was obviously broken and looked completely shot up. Its strategic position on her meant the state of the phone had no doubt saved her life.  
  
Yet despite the hopelessness of the situation the girl's almost fragile looks and personality belied the inner strength that held her in good stead in many a past situation although none as serious as this one. She wasn't ready to give up yet. They were not going to get what belonged to him and his. Not while she had a breathe left in her.  
  
Her mind ran through various possibilities at a lightning speeds searching for some solution that would let her get away. Her only prospect at the moment lay in her knowledge of the desert. She made the assumption that they didn't know it well as her. Very few did. Her car clearly didn't have the capabilities to outrun those that chased with no sign of letting up.   
  
In a quick decision she had no real time to make the girl swung the car around shocking those that followed and raced straight at them. Her game of chicken declared her the winner as they scattered to the sides leaving the way clear. Two of the four cycles turned over in the sudden swerves that they made while the other two barely righted in time.  
  
By the time the two remaining bikes were back in their riders control, the girl, her plan a success, was already a good distance away and moving further away into the desert into the darkness. She switched of her headlamps and drove blindly her aim more to hide now than to outrun. Relying solely on memory the girl drove further into the desert heading for a rock formation she and only seven others were fully aware of.   
  
Her pursuers lost sight of her with the lack of light. They were mere visitors to the desert and were not willing to get lost in an environment that was more detrimental to their bodies than any other on this planet. They gave up in disgust. Disgust that a mere human beat them. A mere girl. A girl outnumbered by 4 times her number. Disgust and fear of the repercussions for their loss.  
  
A short distance away the subject of their thoughts sat parked in her faithful car clutching her injured arm and biting her lip to prevent the moans of pain that was threatening to escape into the night.  
  
End Part 9  
  
Part Ten  
  
2008  
50miles from Roswell  
3 Sublevels Below Ground  
Rebel Headquarters.  
  
Liz Parker was slightly worried. She was supposed to meet her best friend for some girl's night bonding. Maria hadn't shown up yet. While being late occasionally was part of Maria's make-up, their free time was so limited, practically non existent since the rebellion began that if she was late it meant another attack had occurred. There were two reasons why Liz was worried - the first one was simple, basic. Liz had tried phoning Maria's cell phone like a hundred times.   
  
It wasn't like Maria to have it off, not in these times. The second was more of a feeling. After years of being best friends you kind of got to the stage when keeping things from each other was particularly difficult. It was why Liz had to tell Maria Max, Michael and Isabel's secret. It had also been why it was her idea to do a girl's night, just the two of them. While they 8 of them had been running the war effort they had rarely spent any time apart but it was usually doing something serious or in couples. She wanted to get Maria alone to see if she could get the secret out of her.   
  
A few metres away from Liz , in the room they shared, someone else was also worried about Maria. When he first felt her fear, it was light - more like apprehension. He ignored the breathes of feelings that was not his for a while, they were so light it was practically unnoticeable but as the feelings became stronger and more intense Michael found the fear that was someone else's become his as well. It was the first sign of pain that caused him to spring into action. it would have been hard to explain to anyone but Michael was pretty sure that Maria was in trouble and scared.  
  
When he reached out with his tendrils of his mind to talk to her, something he had done time and time again before, he was worried. When it didn't work, he got scared. After trying her cell phone a couple of times with no success, he began to visibly panic. When the phone beside him rang, he grabbed it the faint hope it might be his wife foremost in his mind.  
  
"Hello, Michael," Liz's voice came through the line.  
  
"Liz," his reply was flat, even slightly rude. She didn't notice. He was Michael. Being rude was normal for him.  
  
"I I was just phoning to check if Maria was there. She's supposed to meet me now and she never showed." Michael's heart stopped for a second when he heard that. It was confirmation for him.  
  
"Liz, I think that something's wrong with Maria. I just have the feeling that's she's in trouble and " he faded off not quite sure what to say next. He didn't have to say anything else for Liz. She had been through too many weird things since she had been shot to question now and they all knew about the link between the two.  
  
"I'll be right there, Michael. Wait for me, okay."  
  
"Yeah sure," he replied slightly relieved he didn't have to explain over the phone.  
  
"I mean it, Michael. Don't go anywhere until I get there." Liz knew Michael. He was prone to doing things on his own without informing anyone until after the fact. And this was Maria that was missing.  
  
"I won't. Come quickly, okay."  
  
"Okay." They both hung up.  
  
Liz scribbled a quick note in case Maria showed up to her and Max's room and then raced down the hall. On the way, she passed the dining hall where the soldiers all ate. Liz skidded to a stop and a quick glance to see who was there had her calling out.  
"Max, Alex," Liz yelled getting the attention of most of the messhall including her subject.  
  
Alex turned around in surprise as did Isabel, Kyle, Max and Tess. Liz was not prone to yelling without cause. The soldiers all looked up in curiosity, but a telling look from Kyle had them all returning to eating.  
  
"Liz, honey. What's the matter? I thought you and Maria were going to bond tonight," Max asked.  
  
"No time to explain but we really need to get to Michael's like right now."  
  
"Michael's - why?" Isabel queried.   
  
"It's about Maria. We think she's in trouble." Maria's name was all it took. The seven raced up the stairs to Michael and Maria's apartment. The door was already open.   
  
Michael turned around as they walked in. He had been pacing. For a second he looked surprised to see all of them standing there in the doorway of his apartment.   
  
"You brought all of them?" he asked Liz.  
  
"They were at the messhall," she answered. He nodded almost absent-mindedly as he ignored his worried friends standing there again to continue pacing.  
  
"Michael." Max called. Michael didn't hear, his mind occupied by the intense emotions of fear and pain he was receiving.  
  
"Michael," Max called a little louder this time. Liz walked up to him and put her arm on his shoulder, halting his pacing.  
  
"It's worse now, Liz. She's terrified and I can't do anything to help," his voice was soft and slightly unsure very unlike Michael. It was the tone that made everyone feel the fear for their friend, even if they were unaware of the reasons.   
  
"She's scared and she's hurting. I don't know where she is. I can't reach her."  
  
"I knew she was hiding something from me. I should have pushed it. Made her tell me, " Michael continued after a pause.  
  
"Me too. That's why we were doing a girls night. So I could find out the secret."  
  
The others looked at each other in confusion. Liz seeing the look quickly explained all that had happened. Alex took the phone and dialled Maria's cell number. The lack of success showed on his face when he quietly hung up.  
  
"Iz, you have to dreamwalk," he said to his girlfriend. Michael looked up, some hope in his face.  
  
"I need a picture."  
  
Before Liz or Alex could reach for their wallets and take out the picture of the three of them that all three carried, Michael already reached into a drawer and pulled out a frame. He handed it to Isabel. The frame contained a picture of a younger Maria laughing at something.   
  
Isabel took the frame and sat down on the couch one hand holding Alex's and the other running over the smiling face in the picture. Within seconds her head lolled to the side as Alex caught it and placed it on his shoulder. Isabel wasn't out long. In a matter of minutes she sat up her expression grave.   
  
She focused on Michael when she broke the news.  
"I can't reach her."  
  
"Why not?" Michael's voice rose. Isabel glanced quickly at her boyfriend for support.  
  
"I I think she might not be conscious," Isabel said softly. Michael began pacing again and Liz buried her head in Max's chest.   
  
"What now?" Tess asked.  
  
"We wait," Max answered. "Isabel can try another dreamwalk in a little while."  
  
No one argued. Not even Michael. They all knew that there was nothing else they could do.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
In the desert, in a small car lying in the front seat lay the passed out form of a young, slim woman. She was covered in blood coming from various places. At some point during the hide from her attackers the lack of blood had caused her to lose consciousness. Her injured arm was cradled against her chest and unbeknownst to her a small internal injury in her stomach was haemorrhaging. Slowly she was running out of time.   
  
End Part Ten  
  


To next part

To Index

To Home


	3. Part 3

The War

by 

Domino

Part Eleven  
  
The Desert  
Enemy Territory  
  
The girl groaned in pain as she slowly sat up. The pain made her immediately recall the events that had occurred. Again she reached out with her hand towards her pocket to see if what made all this necessary was still there. It was. A quick glance at her watch made her move more quickly, despite the protest from her stiff body. Her mind quickly calculated the time she had been out. It had been a couple of hours. The logical part of her recognised that she needed help and needed it soon.   
  
Ignoring all aches, Maria slowly reached for the ignition. It was dark but she was wise enough not to switch on the lights and slowly pulled out from behind the rock formation and began to drive. She drove slowly, more because of her mind being slightly fuzzy than because it was dark. Her one and only aim was to reach him.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Skin Headquarters  
  
"Sir, we are receiving a report from the patrols in the desert," a skin reported to his commanding officer, "A human. Woman. She was seen digging in the desert."  
  
"Bring her in for questioning," the officer in charge commanded.  
  
"Sir," the junior replied slightly nervously, "She seems to have evaded capture." He waited for the reaction. The skins were not known for their restraint in anger. Before the commander could reply however, they were interrupted by another junior.  
  
"Sir, there seems to be some unusual activity in the rebel quarters," he said.  
  
"Unusual activities?"  
  
"Yes, sir. They seem to be movement. I'm not sure what's going on. Troops appear to be searching for something, sir."  
  
The commander considered this for a moment before he ordered, "Increase patrols in the area. Keep an eye on the rebel movement and FIND THAT WOMAN." Immediately the Zarians leapt into action.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Rebel Base  
  
In the apartment, six people sat around while one paced up and down. They all had the slightly discouraged looks on their faces when 6 attempts to dreamwalk had failed. With each successive failure, Michael said less and less. His own attempts to connect also failed.   
  
The irony was at the moment with their close proximity to Enemy Territory and the witch hunt that had been in effect for the last two months since their Oregon Victory there was little they could do. It was waiting game. One that gave them a lot of time to worry, particularly since all there imaginations were working overtime. Their confidence in Maria's ability to take care of herself was offset by their inability to contact her and so far the scales were tipped negatively.  
  
All of them knew the consequences of her missing, with them being so close to Enemy Territory. It was regret that they all shared over the last two years that they had lost Roswell, their home, right in the beginning of the war. Their fear was increased by the last two months. It had a hard two months, with many losses.   
  
The Rebellion's victory in Oregon was a great one for them, but it came with many negative results as the Skins retaliated. They had already lost two bases, although the casualties were contained by well-prepared escape routes. Much to the skins disgust, the losses didn't deter new recruits. Their latest effort was the very public execution of the former vice-president, and amazingly enough even that only served as enthusiasm for their soldiers to the cause. The one thing that could stop the Rebellion was capture or death of the Royal Eight and so far they had been totally unsuccessful at that. The mere possibility was what scared them all. No one could afford to lose Maria.   
  
When Michael suddenly paused mid-stride, everyone looked at him, hopefully. Hope that he felt her getting better, had an idea on how to find her, anything. Again he didn't notice and merely walked towards his apartment door and opened it. Max and Alex immediately stood up. No one was going to let Michael go anywhere.   
  
"Maxwell. I'm through waiting. I'm going to look for her," Michael said grabbing his backpack and weapon from the dresser and heading down the stairs to the messhall which lead to the main exit. The others all followed him, running to keep up. As he reached the door, the other six leaders skidding to a halt behind him, two soldiers stepped directly in front of him.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir but I can't let you through."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I have my orders, sir."  
  
"Maxwell," Michael turned to glare at his best friend.  
  
"I didn't do it."  
  
"Who gave you the orders, soldier?" Isabel asked calmly before Michael could erupt.  
  
"The princess, ma'am," one of the soldiers said, inadvertently using a nickname never said in their presence.  
  
"I beg your pardon," Michael questioned coldly.  
  
"Sorry, sir. Maria Guerin, sir."   
  
Even in these dire circumstances, things could still be amusing or maybe they were just a distraction from what troubled them. Alex and Kyle exchanged grins at the soldiers discomfort from being caught using the nickname no one besides Michael called her to her face. Everyone knew about it of course, although it was possible that the knowledge slipped by Michael and Maria for all the tight rein they kept on their soldiers. It had started during one of their infamous public arguments on safety where Michael while yelling at Maria called her princess. The soldiers eavesdropping on what was hard to miss picked up the name. Since them Maria was known among the ranks as the "Princess General" or plain simple "Princess."   
  
In political circles and various war and strategy meetings they didn't call her that, to her face at least. Instead, following the lead of one starstruck new recruit delivering refreshment during one meeting who began calling her Lady Maria, it was what they used when addressing her. It was their way of giving respect to the person that led the armies but without a rank. Losing a lot of what was natural but now a luxury and being in a state of war had certain things slipping back to earlier days without the chauvinistic attitudes that was present in those days. Similar titles were bestowed on the other three woman in the Royal Eight.  
  
The soldier that made the slip, while nervousness evident still stood his ground. He was lucky, Michael was otherwise distracted. On another day, they would be hell to pay. Today however, all Michael wanted to do was leave the building to search for his missing wife.   
  
"Get out of my way. Now," he ordered. Usually a single word from him had men jumping to obey his commands. With that tone they would have been falling over themselves. Today, the soldiers blocking the exit stood resolute.  
  
"I'm really sorry, sir but we are not moving."  
  
"I don't have time for this. I have to find my wife," Michael said impatiently.  
  
Still the soldiers didn't move.  
  
"You are aware that you are risking your lives, your careers. I could court martial you."  
  
"Yes, sir. We have our orders, sir."  
  
"I'm giving you new orders."  
  
"Sir, we are not moving,"  
  
"Let me get this straight, my wife is out there in enemy territory. ALL ALONE, " his voice rose, "And YOU are refusing to let me leave. On HER orders."  
  
"Sir, yes, sir."  
  
"Forget the court martial. I'm going to beat my way through you."  
  
"No, you won't sir. You're our leader, sir."  
  
Michael didn't bother to deny their confidence in him. Everyone in the room knew he wouldn't hurt them. "Then, pray tell, why are you not following my orders?"  
  
"Its for your own protection, sir."  
  
"MY protection. I'm not the one in danger here."   
  
"But if you leave sir, you will be," the soldier replied.  
  
"And she'll be really mad when she finds out," the other soldier added.   
  
"She'll be fine sir. She promised."  
  
"Okay, that's it move NOW."  
  
"Sir, no, sir."  
  
"She said not to let you go, sir. The Rebellion can't lose both of you, sir. You're too important."  
  
Michael threw his hands up in frustration. "Maxwell do something."  
  
"I think that they're right. Michael, you shouldn't go." Michael looked betrayed.  
  
"She's your best friend. And she's out there all alone," Michael looked at his friend pleadingly.  
  
"The Rebellion can't lose you, Michael or her. You're too important. I'll go look for her," Max said.  
  
"Me, too." Kyle and Alex chimed in.  
  
"You can't leave either, sirs."  
  
"What? Why can't we go," Alex demanded.  
  
"We're not as important," Kyle said.  
  
"Lady Maria said not to let any of the Royal Eight go. Its too dangerous and its more important that you remain safe."  
  
"She conveniently forgot that she is one of the Royal Eight," Tess muttered.  
  
"What else did Maria say?" Liz questioned, looking for a clue on Maria's whereabouts.  
  
"She said to tell you that she had to do this alone. She wouldn't even let us go for protection," the soldier answered, "And that she was the only one that could do this."  
  
The other soldier continued, "Lady Maria said that if she succeeds we might have a good chance of winning the war."  
  
"I wonder what she's doing?" Alex wondered aloud.  
  
"I hope she is safe." Isabel said at the same time.  
  
"Forget this. I am going through. There are only two of you," Michael announced and he began to push his way through. Immediately 10 other soldiers stood and walked behind the two blocking Michael.  
  
"She never takes any chances, does she?" Kyle said, more of a statement than a question.  
  
"No, sir, she does not," the soldier answered anyway.  
  
"You won't hurt us, sir," one of the soldiers said looking at his Commander.  
  
"All of you are going to risk this?" Michael finally asked.  
  
"Sir, Yes, Sir," came the unified answer of a military unit in the affirmative. Michael's shoulders slumped. While there were many exits as was customary on their bases, he was pretty sure that Maria's men had blocked them all. She was very thorough when she did something, he of all people knew that.  
  
"We'll send out two teams to search for her in the meantime," he commanded in a soft tone.  
  
"Already done sir," one soldier announced. He was the leader, Maria's second in command. Michael who made it his duty to know these details, before today liked and respected the man. The respect was still there, if only for standing up to him, but he wasn't quite sure he liked the man anymore. He knew that the man was a dedicated soldier to the Cause, to the Royal Eight and most especially to Maria. His loyalty and devotion was unquestionable. For now Michael was going to have to trust him.   
  
"They left 45 minutes ago, sir when she didn't return as scheduled," the 2nd added.  
  
"You're a good soldier," he told the man.  
  
"Thank you, sir. Only following the Princess's orders, sir."  
  
"I'll let the blocking my way go for now, but don't let me catch you calling my wife Princess again. she doesn't like it." The soldiers gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Sir, yes, sir."  
  
"We wait," Michael announced. His tone was soft and held a bit of rebellion in it, "Isabel?"  
  
"Already on it."  
  
End part 11  
  
Part Twelve  
  
2008  
  
Maria fought to hold onto her consciousness. She couldn't afford to slip back into the state of the unknown. It was too dangerous with her stuck in enemy territory. Unfortunately, her severe lack of energy made it impossible for her to contact her husband, to reassure him.   
  
Three things kept her going - one was Michael. He was first and foremost. The second one was the reason she had undertaken this, one might call it a suicidal mission. And the third was the result of the mission. The thing in her pocket - his heritage, their heritage. It was going to help them win the war. Of course, that was provided Maria could get back to the Rebel Base.  
  
All that was required was to stay awake long enough. Fifty miles between her and Michael. Fifty miles between her and safety. Maria clung to this thought and using her husband's name like a mantra forced herself to stay conscious.  
  
She drove into the night, the desert, her sense of direction taking her to the clearing where she had hidden her escape - the helicopter. The helicopter was the quickest way in and the quickest way out of the Roswell Area, now in enemy hands. She had to get to it before they got to her. In the distance she finally caught sight of the looming shadow that was the 'copter.   
  
Her feeling of relief, however, was quickly cut short when out of the darkness came the sound of engines reverberating as skins patrolling the area caught sight of her. In a dilemma, no place too hide and this close to escape, Maria chose to run. The car sped towards the 'copter far exceeding the speeds it was meant for, before coming to a sudden brake directly next to the helicopter.   
  
Behind her, shooting resumed as the skins chased after her, determined not to lose her again. Maria ignored it all and leaping out of the car, she moved as fast as she could to the door and jumped in. Everything moved in slow motion for her, her low blood count and injuries slowing her down.  
  
She had the engine going, the blades whirling when the skins pulled up. Her sudden take off just missed them, but the skins in a last attempt to catch her grabbed hold of the landing bars at the bottom, pulling two of them into the air with her.  
  
Ironically it was the movies that saved her from this threat. Years of watching them with their helicopter chases, car chases and all the rest, Maria - her life more like fiction than real life since she was sixteen, even in her befuddled state expected this action and a sudden brake in the air dislodged one of the skins, the other still holding tight. In a quick move that cost her, pain flooding her every cell, Maria grabbed her back-up weapon gun lying in the passenger seat next to her, her usual weapon long lost in the desert. She fired. The Zarian fell to the ground, a scream escaping his lips. The helicopter tilted dangerously for a second, the loss of weight causing it rebalance.  
  
Again her relief was short lived. Flying out of Roswell, she saw two Zarian Helicopters flying behind her in hot pursuit. Pain flowing through her, her consciousness slipping and dizziness overtaking her, Maria expelled one last effort and desperately called her husband to her.  
  
End Part 12.  
  
Part Thirteen  
  
The large room was silent, with the exception of the footsteps that paced its lengths. The soldiers waited in a respectable quiet filled with fear and worry for their commander. Some prayed, others merely waited, and some continued their duties made necessary by the state of war.  
  
One corner of the room was watched - sometimes subtlety, sometimes noticeably. This was where five of the Humanities Hope sat. Kyle was in a lotus position on one of the tables. His eyes were closed and it was obvious to even the ignorant that he was meditating. Max and Liz sat, holding hands tightly, as their worried glances moved between the 7 remaining members, resting mostly on Michael. Isabel had her head resting on Alex's shoulder. She kept this position when she was dreamwalking and in periods of rest, for the process was extremely tiring, although it had been a while since her last attempt.   
  
The other 2 members, one a scared sister and the other a terrified husband and soulmate paced. Michael and Tess paced at right angles to each other. At regular intervals their paths intervened. At which point without glancing up, they would move each to their right, out of the others path and continue. The soldiers watched. Most followed Michael and the rest Tess, theirs eyes moving in sync with the continuos path of movement.  
  
As for Michael his mind, like Isabel's in her dreamwalking, was occupied in trying to reach his wife. The other part of his thoughts was busy calculating a way to get out of the hall without hurting Maria's soldiers.   
  
The routine of pacing had become to regular that when Michael suddenly paused mid-stride, everyone held their breathe. Yet what he did shocked all of them. Without looking back, Michael took of at a run, his hands held out. The soldiers slow to react, tried to intercept him before he reached the exit, but before they could get even close to him, a controlled energy burst shot from his hands and the soldiers in his path flew backwards in one motion before landing unhurt, too far away, despite their hurried movements, to do anything but watch as he raced through the doors to the surface.   
  
Michael ignored the voices of his friends calling to him or the footsteps that chased him. He didn't hear them. Maria was calling to him and he was answering her.  
  
The Rebellion's vehicles were parked outside under cover. The soldiers guarding them didn't think to stop him as he jumped into a humvee and leaving a cloud of dust blazed of into the night. Behind him, 6 friends and Maria's soldiers jumped into jeeps and other four by fours and raced after him, leaving a half empty lot and some surprised guards.  
  
Michael heard the helicopters a while before he caught sight of them. There were 2 problems to getting Maria home. She was barely conscious. The helicopters waved unevenly and as much as Michael would like to believe it was because of the shooting guns from the Zarian copters in hot pursuit, he knew better.   
  
Still the first problem was solved easily enough. Michael sent her a burst of energy - strength through the link they shared. While he couldn't heal her from the ground, he could provide her enough energy to fly the remaining distance home.  
  
The second problem, however, was slightly more difficult. The helicopters pursuing her would not give up. Michael would have to stop them. Stopping the car about 20 miles from the base, he jumped out and ran to the back. The surface to air gun was already set up, as rules on base dictated. "Be Prepared" - a boy scout motto was one that they adopted. The other motto they lived by was "Protect what's ours."  
  
Loading the weapon, he aimed at the 2 Zarian helicopters in the air almost directly above him. The first one exploded in a blaze of fire as the missile reached it. Nearby 4 jeeps pulled up, having finally caught up with their leader. Seeing what Michael was doing, the soldiers immediately loaded their weapons while the remainder took cover from the guns now shooting at them, leaving Maria free much to Michael's relief.  
  
The 2nd missile Michael shot missed the last helicopter but with a little energy manipulation by Max and Tess redirected, turning around towards the copter. It hit the copter at the same time as the soldiers missile did. The resulting explosion was even larger than the first.   
  
Before anyone had time to cheer or celebrate as was the norm, Michael was already in the driver's seat, the humvee heading back to the hidden base, after Maria's copter. Again everyone followed. They all reached there at about the same time and chasing Michael everyone still running, raced into the building. Just as they arrived, the door opened and   
  
End part 13  


Part Fourteen  
  
Andat the door stood Maria. Everyone gasped in shock at the state she was in. Before anyone could say or do anything her exhausted body fell straight into the arms of Michael who caught her.  
  
Everyone immediately moved towards the two of them. Michael lifted Maria more securely in his arms and gently placed her on a table kneeling down beside her. His fingers lightly ran over her face covered in blood from a small wound on her head. With each run of his fingers the dried blood disappeared. Maria's eyes remained closed. She was unconscious again. Slowly while he waited for her to wake up Michael moved his fingers down her entire body removing the blood stains and trying to see where she was injured. His fingers were gentle as they lightly traced her slight form.   
  
No one said anything as they waited and watched Michael. Liz held herself back from running up and touching Maria to see if she was okay while she waited for the verdict. This time Maria's unconscious state lasted a lot less time. A few minutes later Michael moved even closer as a small moan was heard. The others did as well and when Maria finally opened her eyes to the coaxing of her worried husband, the first sight she saw was his face filled with fear and above him six of her best friends all looking down at her.  
  
'I made it,' was her one thought and she attempted to give a small smile to relieve the worry and fear on their faces. It wasn't very successful since it came out looking more like a grimace. Michael immediately wrapped his arms around her careful not to hurt or aggravate any of her injuries. Liz reached out and ran her hands through her hair. But the others were pushed back by Michael as he dragged Max to the front to heal her.   
  
Max looked into her eyes and made the connection. A rush of flashes came at him in quick succession. They were mainly of Michael and Maria with a few of her as a small child playing with Liz and Alex. Among the others was one of Maria running in the desert darkness surrounding her. Max didn't focus on all of this as he reached out with his mind to search for all the pain in his best friend. The arm he fixed first. Then the small wound on her head. He reached even further and found the internal haemorrhaging. The panic that filled him as he recognised the limited time she had left he ignored. It was detrimental to the concentration required to fix it. Then max blinked, 'That's strange,' he thought, 'We'll have to talk about it later.'  
  
Minutes later Maria looked as good as new. The pain was gone and Michael had already cleaned her outfit from both the bloodstains and the dirt. The memory of injuries didn't leave her friends as easily. For them seeing the fragile little figure of their best friend so broken would likely stay with them for a long time if not an entire lifetime. Michael in particular had a hard time dealing with it. He lifted her up and held her tightly this time. She grabbed on as tight now that her arm no longer hurt.   
  
Liz didn't wait for Michael to release her and hugged her from behind. Alex followed suit and before Maria had time to blink everyone had joined in the group hug.  
"You know I love you guys but breathing is real important," her voice came out sounding slightly stifled in the middle of the crush of bodies surrounding her.   
  
The others laughed and moved away from her. Michael kept one hand in hers. He wasn't quite ready to let go just yet.  
Maria reached into her pocket and took it out. She held it in her closed fist before holding her hand out and slowly opening it directly in front of Michael. Michael stared into her eyes trying to delve the secrets they held. You could see the barely contained excitement in their emerald gaze.   
  
It was everyone else that became impatient when Michael didn't appear to be saving himself from drowning in her eyes anytime soon.   
  
"Okay that's it," surprisingly out of all of them it was Max who cracked first. He wasn't exactly known for his impatience. That was more Michael's thing.  
  
"Open the damn box already," Kyle said.   
  
"Yeah, we're all waiting," Alex added.  
  
Michael didn't even blink. He was getting really good at ignoring everyone else where Maria was concerned. Max reached out for the small box that lay in Maria's hand. She stopped him by closing her fists.  
"Michael has to open it," she said. And because she said it, he did. He let go of her hand and took the box opening the lid slowly. A bright shiny glow emerged from the box. The light spilled out of the container onto Michael and Maria lighting them up.   
  
The others began to crown around again to see what was in the box. A large crystal, emerald in colour lay in the box. It didn't appear to be a normal crystal judging by the light it was emitting. A few gasps were heard when they caught sight of the crystal. It was an absolutely awe-inspiring sight.  
  
End part 14  
  
Part Fifteen A  
  
Maria was watching everyone as they took in the crystal. Their reactions were worth what she went through to give them what by all rights belonged to them. Their heritage. She protected it with all she had.  
  
"It's your right, your heritage," Maria vocalised what she thought. Everyone gave her their full attention. "I wouldn't let them get it."   
  
A look of understanding began to dawn in their eyes as they realised what she meant.  
  
"Maria?" Michael asked, his tone gentle.  
  
"Yes," she answered.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he clarified. And Maria realised that she hadn't told them, that they didn't know.  
  
She needed to tell them and she wasn't quite sure how Michael would take it or any of the others. First Michael. Then she would let the others know.  
  
"Guys," she turned to face them, "I need a moment alone with Michael first if you don't mind." They didn't look too happy. It was too soon to let her go anywhere yet but willingly moved to the other side of the room to give them privacy.   
  
"Michael. I have to tell you something."  
  
"I kind of figured that, Maria"  
  
"It's hard. Please don't get mad."  
  
"Honey, right now I don't think I am going to yell at you. Not today, okay. Do you have any idea how you scared the hell out of me."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know it would happen like that."  
  
"Do you remember last night when we won that battle in Iowa and we had our own private celebration?"  
  
A smile crossed his face as the memory passed, "You were acting weird afterwards. You said it was nothing,"  
  
"I had a flash that night," Maria said.  
  
"A flash. What kind of flash? You have those all the time."  
  
"Not this kind. It was different," she paused and looked into his eyes.   
  
"OK, this is taking too long. Maria, you will tell us immediately," a voice interrupted them as Tess decided that patience wasn't really her strongest suit. The others all nodded in agreement. Before anyone could say anything else, Max ordered all the soldiers waiting, out the room and he and the others moved in closer.  
  
"Alright, I'll have to tell you all later anyway," Maria agreed.  
  
"So catch us up. What do we know so far?" Isabel queried.  
  
"Maria had a flash the other night when weyou know," Michael said, flushing a bit.  
  
"That's all we know. We gave you guys so much time." Liz said.  
  
"If you all would just let me talk, I'll tell you the rest."  
  
"It was one of those planet flashes, you know. Like the one you had when we found the orb, Liz."  
  
She had all their attention, "I saw the granolith. It had these crystals placed in it to activate it." Everyone turned to stare at the crystal still in Michael's hand.   
  
"Like that?" Alex asked softly.  
  
"Like that," Maria replied her voice almost reverent.  
  
"They were four of them. Each one had a differentpower to make it work. In the flash I could see that all of them were hidden on earth somewhere in different places but I only knew where one was."  
  
"I know I should have told you guys butit was in Roswell. I couldn't let you guys go there. And I was the only one that could find it. I just couldn't risk anyone else, " Maria continued. She looked at her husband for his reaction. She knew he wasn't exactly happy about her actions right now. Michael kept his face blank but she'd been married to him, lived with him and been with only him for a long time and by now she could read the slight facial expressions and the emotions whirling in his eyes.  
  
"Maria" Michael began. He was mad at her but today relief overshadowed everything else.   
  
She interrupted, "Michael I know you don't think I should have gone in there but I had to. This crystal, the granolithits going to let us win the war. Its why you guys were sent to earth, your destiny."   
  
It had been a long time since nay of them had heard or used the word destiny. The word brought back memories and for Tess activated something in her brain. A gasp was heard from her and they all turned to face her.  
  
End Part 15A  
  
Part Fifteen B  
  
Almost as if she was speaking to herself, Tess began to softly speak, "I know what he means now. No, wait that can't be right. All the pieces don't fit. But it makes the most sense"  
  
"Tess, honey?" Kyle spoke softly to his wife. She looked up at 7 curious faces and began to explain.   
  
"When I was a kid and we moved around, Nacedo thought me this one verse. He told me to always remember it. He said it was the key to our destinies," she began. The others listened cautiously knowing Nacedo's views on destiny. I don't think he knew quite what it meant. Although he had a theory," she paused trying to remember the verse. It had been a long time since she had thought about it.  
  
When she didn't say anything for a while, Liz questioned, "Tess?"  
  
"Shhhh. I'm trying to remember the verse. Its been a while since I heard it." The others sat in silence waiting. Michael smoothed his fingers over Maria's hand forming circles and just holding her to remind himself that she was safe. Another time and he would have probably completely freaked out on her for leaving without telling him and going alone but marriage to a headstrong beautiful smart and stubborn woman had opened his eyes in a way living with her didn't. He knew how her mind worked, mainly because he spent a lot of time in there, just as she knew how his worked. Not telling him would be exactly what he would have done if he had received the flash. Protecting each other was always their number one priority and right now a part of him felt that he failed that part of it.  
  
Maria leaned back into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. She knew what he was feeling. Opening her mind up she reached out to him and him to her. It was their way of healing. Their emotions mixed, their feelings combined and they healed. She reassured him and he her as there minds became one. Her memories of the flash was passed as was her escape. He in turn shared his, of his wait, of his fear.   
  
Slow even breathes escaped during this process. It wasn't one they did often, not usually going deeper then surface conversation - telepathic, emphatic discussions but it was one that they took seriously. Their eyes shut but to any observer it would appear that they were merely leaning into each other, resting if you will. Their friends weren't any observers - they knew better. As they waited for Tess, they watched Michael and Maria out of the corner of their eyes, for while they could see nothing out of the usual, just knowing what was happening was enough to make them feel slightly voyeuristic.   
  
A triumphant shout interrupted them all and everyone's attention went back to Tess. Michael and Maria's eyes snapped open and they too looked at Tess.  
  
"I remembered. The verse goes like this:   
The Four must each a vision be  
But only by connection between all three  
To destroy thine enemy  
And their worlds free."  
  
Confusion was the prominent emotion.

  
"What does that mean?" Isabel asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. But" Tess trailed of.  
  
"What?" it came from a few voices.  
  
"I think I know what Nacedo thought it meant. Hear me out ok and I have a theory to what it actually means."  
  
"Well?" Alex pushed her to reveal.  
  
"Nacedo thought it meantthat the crystal could only be revealed in a vision if we were pregnant. You know a vision between all three. That's why he tried to make Isabel and Michael think they were pregnant. Michael is suppose to have the vision of the first crystal. If the dreams pushed them into being pregnant then he could recover the granolith."   
  
The others stared at her in shock. She continued, "The only thing he could never figure out was how to get 4 visions when a pregnancy between two of us only revealed one. I'd forgotten all about this, tried to really after that Destiny fiasco and I never really knew all the details like the granolith but it all makes sense except for one thing"  
  
"I'm not pregnant," Maria said and Tess nodded.  
  
"Well, actually," Max said, "I actually think you may be. I was going to wait to talk to the two of you butI think that I felt another life force when I healed Maria."  
  
It was a toss up to see who looked more shocked -Maria or Michael. That didn't even include the others. Pregnancy wasn't something they had considered in these times and a part of them were not even sure they could fall pregnant.  
  
"I'm pregnant," Maria said softly, her hands moving over Michael's on her stomach. Suddenly a thought occurred to her and she released her hands and jumped up out of Michael's arms. He knew immediately. Their thoughts were still joined. He'd felt her shock, her joy, as she felt his, and now he felt her fear, her pain and her guilt.  
  
"No, Maria," he shouted as she made to run. The others watched worriedly not sure what was going on. Maria stopped and she dropped to the floor wrapping her arms around her. Michael walked up to her.  
  
"You didn't know, Maria. How could you? And you're safe, both of you."  
  
"I should have known, Michael. I put our baby in danger. Because of me. I almost lost her." Michael wrapped his arms around his wife and connected with her again.  
  
"No you didn't. Both of you are fine. Everything is fine. Wait a secondher? How do you know it's a her?" a smile came through the tears running down Maria's face and he leaned over and with his thumb wiped the tears away.  
  
"I don't know. I just do," she said with a bubbly laugh.  
  
"Oh great. The world really needs another you," he joked.  
  
"Hey," she tapped his arm. He pulled her to her feet. And with a rarely heard laugh he swung her around before kissing her soundly. She let loose a laugh as well.  
  
"We're going to have a baby," she said wondrously and again her hands moved to her stomach.  
"A beautiful baby girl who's just like her mother," Michael added.  
  
"Let's just hope she doesn't have your hair, Michael," Isabel said, figuring it was now safe to interrupt. And with that sentence she ran over to Maria and Michael and wrapped them in her arms. "I'm going to be an aunt," she yelled. Max and Tess joined her but the others still stood in shock. Liz hadn't moved since she heard the news and Alex and Kyle had stunned looks on their faces. Suddenly Alex burst out laughing and everyone stared at him.  
  
"Man, Michael can you just imagine it. You and Maria making a baby together. The world as we know it just ended. Your little girl is going to give everyone a run for their money. Think about it. Maria's genes, your powers, both of your stubbornness. This is going to be fun," and Alex cracked up again. Kyle snapped out of the shock and laughed as well. Michael's face took on an expression akin to fear with Alex's words which just made the two of them laugh more and the others joined in. Liz woke up from her trance and ran to Maria and hugged he r tightly. "We're going to have a baby," she said and Maria nodded, tears of joy filling her eyes again.  
  
"Wait a second. We need to finish the discussion," Max interrupted pulling Michael away from Kyle and Alex where he was mock beating them up for insulting his still unborn baby. The two of them hadn't stopped laughing imagining all the horrors a baby of Maria's could get up to, their memories of Maria as a little girl fresh in their minds. Immediately everyone sobered, knowing that this discussion was necessary.  
  
"What I want to know is why wait until we're pregnant before we get the visions?" Liz asked her analytical mind moving into action.  
  
"Maybe because we can only get pregnant with our soulmates and it has to be in the right combination before it happens," Isabel suggested.  
  
"I think it has to do with why we came here. We have to reproduce. Every species does, right so maybe when we do, our protective instincts activate and since the granolith is a weapon" Liz said thinking aloud, her biology background coming into play.  
  
"Its our way of safeguarding our young and where we live," Michael finished for her.  
  
The others nodded.   
  
"It makes sense. Must be a built in mechanism," Kyle said aloud what they all were contemplating.  
  
"Your flash, Maria? What else was in it?" max asked, trying to get all the details out.  
  
"Every crystal did something else. They could be used separately but together all four of them made the weapon that could get rid of all the skins for good. Each crystal was hidden and the memory of where given to the four of you to be revealed when the time was right," Maria started.  
  
"In other words, when we fell pregnant," Tess said.   
  
"Must be. This crystal is the weapon to destroy. It works in small distances but has a much larger range if used in combination with the others. The second crystal allows you to travel back in time. Third one in space and the fourth is the energy crystal. It amplifies energy, transfers it. Each crystal if used with the others increase it powers and all together linked with us will give us all the power to get rid of all skins on earth."  
  
Six faces looked at her in surprise. That was a major revelation. It explained why Maria felt that she had to recover the crystal. Michael already knew all this, having seen the flash a little earlier.  
  
"That's why the skins want the granolith, why they're so scared of it," Kyle said, understanding dawning on his face.   
  
"Its important that power like that not fall into the wrong hands. That's why they took precautions. To protect it. The crystals were all separate and the granolith hidden. We would find it when it was time," Maria said, revealing the last of the flash. This flash was more detailed than any of the others, "Did I leave anything out, Michael?"  
  
"No, covered everything," he replied.   
  
"Well, if we're done," Maria started, "I need to celebrate with my husband AFTER he beats up two unnamed former friends for insulting my baby." The ice broken, the soberness shed and for the first time in a long time, everyone behaved like they were kids again. Alex and Kyle immediately took off, Michael right behind them and laughter filled the room.  
  
End Part 15  
  


To next part

To Index

To Home


	4. Part 4

The War

by 

Domino

Part Sixteen  
  
2006  
United States of America  
  
It was the beginning of their fourth year in college when it happened. Maria was just starting her internship at a jewellery shop for her design course. Michael had completed a showing and was busy preparing for his next one. He no longer worked part time - his paintings supporting him a lot more than anything he previously did. Max and Liz were buried in work and the rest doing what normal college kids did. Alex had started marketing a computer program he had written over the summer and Isabel busy involved in the Student Political Activities.  
  
It was the sheer normality of their lives - so unusual for them that made what happened such a shock, not just for them but for the world. It wasn't just unexpected but inconceivable. All their other worldly experience had left them unprepared to deal with an event of this magnitude. Their destiny said they would have to fight a war but it was something none of them really expected to do, least of all on earth.  
  
Kivar, of course didn't consider the shock value of his move - or maybe he did and thought the surprise element would assist him. His first move, the attack that destroyed the world's belief, with the exception of a few in the know, that other life existed out there, was made on 4th of September 2006. Kivar didn't begin small but instead started out with a bang (excuse the pun). For his opening move, and to the relief of all, his worst to date he , in an attack strategy similar to the Nazi's Blitzkrieg only more technologically advanced, destroyed two cities.  
  
In the space of an hour in the two fronts Kivar led, the Zarian Race, also known as skins due their propensity to shed their skins, flattened Washington DC and New York City. It was a war gambit to give an edge. With that one move, Kivar not only destroyed the seat of power but also the financial capital of America. In the process thousands died ,innocent casualties of a war that they never imagined, a battle they had no warning of.  
  
The president, by pure chance although expected at the White House was with the Vice-President at the time in a helicopter headed for DC when the attack began. The resulting explosions, in close proximity caused the airborne vehicle to crash. The pilot and three agents were killed, but in light of the enormous casualties - the first family, the Cabinet, thousands of civilians, it wasn't something they had time to mourn.  
  
After the initial bombing, Kivar led the way into the once proud capital city, one which now resemblance was to countries most Americans had previously only seen on the news. All survivors were rounded up. In New York, Nicholas did the same. Survivors from all over were taken, many by force. Those who resisted were killed on sight. The biggest areas were used to hold them. In New York, Madison Square Garden - a stadium once filled with dreams and children's joy became the sight of the first American concentration camp. In Washington, similar camps were set up.  
  
The rest of America and the world watched in shock as news cameras reported events, their country falling apart, i.e. until the cameras were shut down, and screen emptied. For some this was worse, it left room to imagine the worst and Hollywood was cursed for its various alien movies, now preying on their imaginations. All over the country, everything shut down. Schools closed and parent arrived in mass to pick up their kids in panic. The raids began soon after and now the end of their existence in sight, many people with little to lose appeared on the streets. Others, fear driven hid in their homes.  
  
Every security agency in America moved into action. Their leaders, mostly lost in Washington, seconds snapped into command. Emergency plans all over were activated, a little too late and despite their best efforts, control was slowly being lost. The lack of communication with two major cities and destruction of communication links over most of the Eastern Seaboard didn't help. The president and the vice-president were rushed to a new base, bruised and injured but alive. All over military units, the army and the marines were sent in to regain control.  
  
It was official. America was now in a state of war.  
  
End Part Sixteen  
  
Part Seventeen  
  
In Boston, all eight of them were on campus. It was lunch time and they had arranged to meet in the cafeteria. While usually, all of them didn't make it for this daily ritual, work deciding - today was a Monday. On Monday, it was a common occurrence that all of them showed up. The eight of them had just sat down when some noise on the other end of the café reached them. They looked up, to the crowd of students surrounding the television screens on that side of the room. It was the looks of fear and panic on their face that made them move over there. Without glancing at each other the eight got up and moved as a unit to the screens causing the panic.  
  
The sight that met them was one of few that had the power to cause fear in a group of young adults that had been through too much already. Only twenty - two, there wasn't much that could scare them. This did. The televisions, all four of them, each on a different channel all showed scenes of a similar kind. A country in a state of a war can't be mistaken for much else. There's too much destruction and death for that. If it wasn't for the labels underneath the reports of terrified reporters, their usual togetherness and professionalism marred by the dirt on their faces and the chaos surrounding them, one might even be made to believe it wasn't an American city.  
  
The scenes deteriorated progressively more with each passing second. The crowd in the cafeteria grew in size but it wasn't noticeable in sound. The silence was almost deafening as everyone stood there watching as Washington and New York fell to the ground, the panicked people in the streets falling like flies. Tears ran down the faces of the girls and even some of the guys.  
  
Yet the worst scenes were still to come. The reporters had grown silent now as well - there was little to say. All that filled the screens were the sounds of people screaming and buildings collapsing. The Washington reports were the first to go. The last scene visible was the White House, where in one last scream of anguish it collapsed into rubble, the Capital building downed only minutes before. The screens filled with static after that and immediately everyone's full attention turned to the reports on New York. It was with a loss of hope, that the remainder of America watched as a symbol of peace and love for many, two of the greatest things in the US disappear. It's torch blown out the Statue of Liberty, cut of at the knees crumbled to the ground, followed immediately by a strike to the Empire State Building. A scene, once only seen in the movies was the last that they saw on the news report before all went black for tense filled seconds, and static took over.   
  
The room was silent as the students took in the news, watched as their country fell, some of them homes destroyed. And it was silent after. No one dared to speak. The cafeteria, now full was in shock. People held on to each, their hands clasped tightly like they were holding on to lifelines. Many were crying and the sobs were the only sounds in the room. Maria had turned to Michael after the Statue fell and buried her face in his chest, blocking out the world and he buried his in her hair, drowning in guilt. Max and Liz held each others eyes and silent tears poured down Liz's cheeks - as they comforted and blamed themselves in the same breathe. Isabel held Alex tightly and he grabbed her waist with his arms in comfort while Tess held Kyle's hand in a near finger-breaking hold. Around them, friends and other students did the same.  
  
The silence didn't last long. After the comfort, came the sadness, the fear and the anger. Yet, the next month almost passed in a complete blur. America went from being the land of dreams and the free to one of an oppressed society. In addition to New York and Washington, already considered part of the Zarian Empire 3 other cities were taken, its people placed in concentration camps or killed in the initial attacks.  
The rest of the country lived in fear. Those that resisted were crushed immediately. What was left, in the hands of a beaten man, the president of the once most powerful nation on earth was a lost person, the death of his family and his injuries having taken a toll on him, was under strict control. Martial law and curfews were in place and the streets were empty except for the army patrolling.  
  
All schools and colleges had been shut down, leaving the kids at home. Parents only worked if they were essential, that is a doctor or soldier. The shops, with the exception of necessary grocery shops, hardware and a few others had been closed.  
  
The armed forces, under the Vice President and Chief of Armed Forces, one of the few generals still left after Washington was lost ran surveillance and tried, without much success to protect the remainder of their dwindling country. They were at a loss. Nothing seemed to work. Guns were useless and bombing not an option in the midst of civilians.  
  
The president on the other hand, dealt with negotiations with the leaders of free world. It didn't go well. Britain and France, the first to take action were crushed in a single blow with nuclear weapons, controlled by the Zarians. The nuclear weapons lived up their threat and once again ended any war they might have once considered entering. No one else dared to interfere. Russia still suffering from the effects of the last, albeit Cold war they were in couldn't afford to help and no one else had the manpower or money to go to war, a rather expensive process in human resources, money, and damages.  
  
The people of the United States used to being free, brought up with notion of independence - something almost ingrained in them didn't take well to the events occurring. But losing control everywhere else made the leaders wary of losing any more and what was left of the army was brought in to both prevent riots, keep the civilians indoors and protect them.  
  
Not able to help, practically locked in their home, the eight decided to at least plan for the worst. They knew that the skins were not far behind in discovering them and though they were helpless for the moment in stopping the assault on earth by the Zarians under Kivar's command. They began, both in boredom with nothing to do and to dissolve a need to do something, to prepare.  
  
End Part Seventeen  
  
Part Eighteen  
  
It wasn't vanity that made the eight expect an attack from the skins, or even experience - it was more than that. It was a certainty, a responsibility that they felt that they were the ultimate reason, or rather it was the Royal Four that the skins were after. But it had been a long time since any of them had thought in terms of human and Czechoslovakian. Whatever happened, it happened to all of them - that was a lesson they all had leant a long time ago.  
  
In the five years since the first attack, a lot had occurred. Besides beating of many of the wasted, various, ineffectual attempts by the skins to recover the Royal Four, they had grown up, attended college, got degrees, suffered the trials and tribulations of living together, engagements and marriage. Still judging by the 8's relative safety for the moment, it appeared that their present location was still a secret, even if not for long.  
  
But with the entire country in a lock down, martial law and curfew and the precariousness of their position, the 8 of them decided to use this time to prepare, to stockpile, and to build. With the colleges shut down in the chaos ensuing from the attacks, they had a lot of free time on their hands. They began by expanding their home to build an underground shelter.   
  
Using a combination of alien powers to dig underneath and disintegrate huge areas of earth, research from Alex on the net on construction, some basic architecture from Michael, and on-the-job experience from Kyle and Max's previous summer construction jobs they built two underground floors. They began by strengthening the material forming the foundation of the basement before extending under. The sublevels could be accessed from the basement and a number of outside hidden entrances via tunnels leading from the shelter. The building process took about a month during which time 3 more cities were destroyed and added to the Zarian empire.  
  
In addition, typical of any totalitarian military regime, both from the Zarians and the remainder of the American government, the gateways of communication were choked, isolating the citizens from knowledge that would challenge the strangleholds of oppression. Alex and Maria, with Tess managed to access one of the few lines still open and connect the modem to it. Using their hacking experience the two began to hook into the American government agency computers to find out more information on the attacks and whereabouts of Zarians, deaths and status of cities destroyed. With the news censored, very little truthful information was left and freedom of the press was a thing of the past, a luxury of free society.  
  
The rest of them began to move the entire house down underneath to the sublevels as a precaution. The gym and practise area in the basement was left but everything else was transferred. Pipes and wires were re-routed underground. The entrance from the basement wasn't large enough for the beds and furniture to fit but after Liz had the brilliant idea to shrink everything and increase the size after, things went pretty fast. The sublevel layers were almost identical to the upstairs except for a few additions.   
  
The war room was the main addition. It was the first room built and the largest. It contained maps, the computers, a conference table and a large screen linked to the computer and the televisions in the room. It also contained the first tunnel exit that they built. Next to the war room was the second important addition. It was the combination of the lab and storage room where they stored all the weapons they had collected over the years and had the necessary requirements for Liz to study them and rebuild ones that were more effective.   
  
The only room that was not transferred was the downstairs sitting room and that was merely a precaution for any unexpected visitors. They removed the paintings on the walls in the room and anything sentimental but left the room intact. They couldn't afford to have anyone showing up unexpected and discover the secret rooms or the lack of living spaces above the ground.   
  
Other precautions they took was the surveillance equipment they set up surrounding the perimeter of their homes. It would show anyone approaching for any reason and alert them to their presence. To prevent them being caught unawares they also did a fare bit of shopping. Having eight of them made it a little easier to shop. As in any war, rations were always the next step and they wanted to prepare before it got that point. During the limited period allowed for shopping, the eight separated and covered as many shops as possible - including grocery, hardware and chemists. They stockpiled whatever they thought they might need, filling up their storage room to capacity, covering everything on the lists Maria prepared for them. For the first time, since they bought the house, they used the money Nacedo left for such an emergency.  
  
It was after the first month when Michael, who had been till now arguing for of breaking curfew, with only Maria's and Kyle's support when Roswell was attacked. Communication lines sketchy to say the least, with phone calls, email among other things practically impossible because of the skin's destruction of all communication methods, the news, a censored report was all that was generally available. Alex having just managed to work out a method to connect his modem to some lines only available to the authorities and was able to acquire more information.  
  
The information revealed that Roswell, always a target on the Skins list because of their origins was attacked early one morning. The few army guards on patrol were quickly overcome and not able to use their guns on them made them easy conquests for the power enhanced Zarians. Roswell, a small town was also less protected than any of the bigger more valuable, highly populated towns still left and was easily captured.  
  
It was with dread that the eight read this. Not being able to get much word from any of their parents wasn't something they took well. The uncertainty of the faith of the people that brought them up was what convinced Isabel and Tess to join Maria and Michael in supporting some sort of movement, action despite the strict lock down involved. It was also a simpler matter to convince Max and Liz, always more cautious than the rest, to do something.  
  
None of them were happy about the situation and guilt was an emotion felt by all in varying degrees, guilt that the they were the reasons for the skins attack on earth. It wasn't that the eight disagreed that they had to fight, it was more of a question of how to go about it and when. To this matter it was somewhat of a compromise that they prepared first and then acted, a month more than enough time to sit and wait. Max and Liz may have argued for more time but the attack on Roswell convinced them that time was a luxury. It was with this, last bit of discussion in their secret lair to where they had all but moved completely in, leaving upstairs empty that they decided to leave Boston on a rescue mission.  
  
The underground base had tunnels leading of in many direction, all built with Czechoslovakian powers to make movement easy and prevent detection from an army, or skin soldiers. This was to come in handy. The rescue was a success. Their years of working as a unit, their experience in defeating skins and knowledge of Roswell all contributed.  
  
It was however with great sadness that they received the news of the death of Alex's parents, Liz's dad and Max and Isabel's father. Diane Evans and Amy Deluca were at the Crashdown when the attack occurred. It was Amy's quick thinking and the self defence class Maria made her take that saved their lives when she unknowingly hit the skin in the one place that would kill it, thereby saving her, Diane, and Nancy Parker who was with them at time.  
  
Mr Parker, Mr Evans and the Whitman's were not as lucky. The sheriff, while on patrol at the time of the attack rushed to the CD to see if his wife was okay and prevented two other skins about to enter from killing them. Despite their quick thinking they were too late to save the others who were killed on sight. Mr Whitman died only two days later in the camp, holding on until Alex arrived with the others before dying in his arms.  
  
The others were dragged out after killing all the guards and taken to the desert where, in a stolen vehicle, the eight escaped taking their parents and as many others as they could fit before racing out of Roswell.  
  
After safely tucking away their parents in the care of the sheriff, the eight returned to Boston and began to plan further rescues. Two concentration camps later, with no deaths and injuries Max couldn't fix, Alex broke into the encrypted, secure files revealing the status of America from the authorities with Maria's assistance. After that it was easier to help, without detection form either side. Their efforts prevented the skins from moving too much further but didn't go unnoticed for to long.  
  
End Part 18  
  
Part Nineteen  
  
2009, March  
Rebel Territory  
  
She poked her head around the corner, cautious, her breathing slow and even. No sign of the guards. She had timed it so that they would be on the other side when she made her run for it. Moving quickly she ran the short distance to duck behind the army truck. Maria stayed under cover moving silently to her aim. She was careful, knowing if she was caught, her life as she knew it would be over.  
  
Suddenly she felt a tingle in her spine - the one that singled her husband was near. A smug voice in her ear spoke, "Busted," and she froze.  
  
"Going somewhere Mrs Guerin?"  
  
Maria stood up, cover now irrelevant and glared at her smirking husband.  
"How did you find me? I blocked you."  
  
Michael looked inordinately proud of himself as he announced to her disgust, "Aha. But you didn't block the baby." Knowing she was caught and going nowhere Maria stalked of towards the base, Michael trailing her. She looked furious and he looked smug, his smirk very much in evidence.  
  
"You dirty rotten scum alien," she called behind her. He had the nerve to laugh. This was no laughing matter. They reached the base quickly having taken the direct route as opposed to the ducking and diving during her unsuccessful escape attempt.  
  
"You can't keep me prisoner here," she told him indignantly.  
  
"Maria"   
  
"Don't you Maria me. I'm really not impressed by this. Its not fair," Maria changed tactics suddenly and whirled around, "I can't do anything. You, Kyle, Max, Alex, everyone in the damn army even the General that hates kids all of you won't let me do a thing."  
  
"Maria - you're pregnant," Michael began.  
  
"Only four months. I'm not even showing yet. And they won't even let me lift a plate. A PLATE, Michael," and her voice rose.  
  
"Come on, honey. You're exaggerating,"  
  
"Oh am I. Want me to prove it," Maria took of to the messhall without waiting for an answer, her husband trailing her again. She headed to the food - might as well eat, she was hungry anyway - and picked up a plate. She began to move down the buffet (it was how meals were served in the messhall). Immediately 3 soldiers, practically knocking each other down in their haste to get there, arrived by her side. One took her plate, giving her a disapproving look for lifting such a heavy object. Maria glared at him, and he visibly wilted. She felt bad and so she smiled her thanks and sent her husband an I-told-you-so look. When he burst into laughter the soldier started in surprise. Michael laughed very rarely and when he did, even if it occurred more often these days, it always shocked them.   
  
His wife, on the other hand was not impressed. She picked up another plate and threw it at her husband before stalking of to a table, soldier carrying a plate laden with food in tow. Michael caught the missile aimed at his head, as she expected him too and added some food to it before following his wife. The soldiers used to their antics continued eating but watched curiously. If anything they were always entertaining and God knows they all needed entertaining.  
  
Maria moved towards the usual table. It was on the far right of the hall. Isabel and Kyle were already there. One soldier rushed to the table and had her chair held out waiting for when she got there. Tempted as she was to yell at him, Maria contained herself and said thanks in a sugary sweet voice. The soldier didn't notice the slight insincerity and puffed out his chest proudly. Isabel and Kyle, however, who knew her better cringed, realising the danger of that voice - Kyle in particular, his experience with Deluca women in that particular area was vast.   
  
Maria ignored them both. They were all, as far as she was concerned part of the vast conspiracy to keep her prisoner. 'No one lets me do anything,' she thought mutinously, 'I'm surprised they don't carry me around. It was damn ridiculous. There was a war going on and all the soldiers and her family seem to care about was that she was cacooned.'   
  
Maybe that was a slight exaggeration but in many ways there was an element of truth to it. While the women in the army and Isabel, Liz and Tess were not as bad as the guys, they too made sure Maria wasn't doing anything and was never alone. 'I'm lucky mum isn't here or it might be even worse.'  
  
Michael sat down next to his wife, who was giving him the silent treatment and proceeded to talk to Isabel and Kyle. When Kyle, after giving Maria several worried looks while she brooded was stupid enough to suggest that Michael make up to her because pregnant woman shouldn't stress, Maria threw a cup at him. Michael's hand, well trained and his quick reflexes reached out and plucked the cup from the air just before it made contact with Kyle's stunned face. He wasn't totally lucky however, the cup having turned during its trip through the air and not empty of contents left water to drip down his face, giving him a wet puppy look.  
  
Soldiers in the room had the sense to hide their snickers, causing a large amount of strange coughing to erupt. Isabel burst out laughing and Michael smirked but Kyle was not deterred and with his next stupid remark - something about mood swings, Maria gave up and threatened to tell Tess, which shut him up, before she stood up to leave the people who, in her opinion, were beyond help. Her move had the soldiers moving into action again, and one her chair while another grabbed her plate out her hands. Maria didn't let them see her grimace or roll her eyes - not her soldiers. Only Michael saw those and he winked at her to her frustration.  
  
The thing about it all was Maria was a patient person, an accommodating person (for the most part) but she was independent. Since the announcement of her pregnancy had been made, things had quickly spiralled out of her control. The men in her life who till now always accepted she could take care of herself suddenly changed into overprotective boars. Michael who had been overprotective before when she could control it, became 10 times worse. Worse, he not exactly known for his chivalrous behaviour - a fact Maria previously complained about in depth - shocked her by turning into the perfect gentlemen. And it was driving her nuts.  
  
If that wasn't bad enough, the news leaked out and the army found out. Now normally that would have been fine, except the Rebellion - every single one of them apparently got it into there heads that their commander who till now was leading the damn war, was some fragile, helpless damsel in distress. Much to Maria's disgust, she now had, instead of 4 guys who in her opinion loved her too much and three girls who were trying to help, an entire population looking after her every move. The others, particular the girls found their men's behaviour amusing but then again, they weren't Maria.   
  
Maria stopped leading the battles on the front and now ran strategy and co-ordinated home base. What that meant, ultimately was that Maria hadn't left the base since she returned from her little sojourn in the desert. Of course, it wasn't just the pregnancy that caused these Neatherthal tendencies, as she referred to them, to surface. Maria's first appearance when she recovered the emerald crystal haunted all those who saw her.   
  
To the soldiers, Maria was Cleopatra, Princess Diana, Meg Ryan, Jackie Kennedy and Julia Roberts all rolled into one. They adored her and the baby being the first alien-human combination was important to all. The baby didn't just belong to her and Michael, to the 8 of them but it belonged to all of them - the people, and such they were going to do everything they could to protect it completely.  
  
On some days Maria accepted this, but on others like today, it made her furious. Michael, lots of experience in dealing with this usually waited her out till she got over it or if he was in a playful mood he provoked her. She was fun to watch.   
  
Maria reached the end of the hall and like a queen with her entourage, surveyed the room, while her soldier opened the door. Her frustration almost at the end - it had run its course, she gave her husband a smile, and a come hither look he couldn't mistake, before walking gracefully out the room. Michael smirked one last time at Kyle and to the room's amusement took of at a run after his wife. The last look the room saw before the door swung shut was Michael grabbing his wife's outreached hand and pulling her close, her muffled laughter sounding in the distance.  
  
End Part Nineteen.  
  
Part Twenty  
  
2006  
The former United States of America  
  
They were all sitting in the WAR room, planning their next skin target when the intruder alarm went off, blaring loudly. A few seconds later the doorbell rang. Their expressions were shocked as they glanced at each other. Maria was the first to react. Before Alex could focus the outdoor cameras to the door, Maria was already out her chair and up the steps, followed directly by Michael, Kyle, Tess and Isabel.  
  
It wasn't the fact that the intruder alarm went off that surprised them - that they were prepared for. But the doorbell was a shock. None of them had heard it for at least 3 months. Not since before the first attack.  
  
Maria opened the door, slightly but not overly cautious - her common sense telling her if it was an attack, thy wouldn't knock first. Still her mouth dropped open in shock when she who was standing on her doorstep. She controlled the urge to shut the door, knowing the futileness of such an action and felt comforted when she felt the strong arms of her husband circle her waist.  
  
He didn't know who the people standing there were but he felt her surprise and her fear. The others crowded around wanting to see but their view was blocked.  
  
Despite the multitude of feelings in her at the moment, none was evident in Maria's voice when she stated calmly, "Agent Simms. She felt Michael stiffen behind her as he recognised the name.  
  
The man in the front of the procession on the steps admired her calmness replied to her acknowledgement, "Agent Sandler or should I say Miss Deluca."  
  
"Its Mrs Guerin now."  
  
"Then I must congratulate on your marriage." He turned to look at Michael now, "You must be Michael."  
  
Michael didn't bother to answer and the returned his attention back to Maria. "May we come in," he enquired.  
  
She moved away from the doorway and led the way to the only furbished room in the upper floors - the sitting room. The procession followed Isabel, Kyle and Tess making up the rear. Everyone sat.   
  
Maria broke the silence, I presume you're not here to arrest me for impersonating an FBI agent 6 years ago, Agent Simms. Not while we are in the middle of a war."  
  
"You assume right, Maria. May I call you Maria?"  
  
"Please do," she replied and a part of her was highly amused at the civility of their conversation. "Why are you here?" she asked outright.  
  
"You always were very direct. One of the best I ever trained."  
  
"You still haven't said why," Michael stated rather bluntly.   
  
None of the others said anything, not quite sure what was going on. Max, Liz and Alex having witnessed it all on the security cameras came up the stairs and joined the rest in the lounge.  
  
"Ahh, the rest of the gang," Agent Simms said when he saw them, "May I tell you a story?" and he continued without waiting for an answer.  
  
End Part 20  
  
  
  


To next part

To Index

To Home


	5. Part 5

The War

by 

Domino

  
Part Twenty One  
  
"A few years ago, almost 7 to be exact, I met and fell in love with a woman - a fellow agent. We got engaged. But because the Bureau prefers us to work in separate departments, three months before the wedding, she transferred to another branch."  
  
"I hate to interrupt," Michael cut in, "But what does your love life have to with my wife and us?"  
  
"Patience, my dear friend. All shall be revealed. Now where was I?"   
  
Satisfied that he had everyone's attention again, he continued, "Her name was Kathleen. You may have met her - I believe."  
  
There were gasps of recognition from almost all in the room except for Kyle and Tess who were not part of their lives then.  
  
"Kathleen Topolsky. I see from your reactions you are aquatinted with her. She was placed in a position - top secret, of course in Roswell." Agent Simm's face grew sad, "Within weeks she was a different person. She knew something major, something big that she had discovered. One day she called me to say that her cover was blown, and she was heading home.   
  
Only she never arrived. Two months passed and I heard nothing. Not one word, and then all of a sudden she showed up at our apartment," he paused again and took a deep breathe.  
  
No one made a sound, realising the importance of this revelation.  
"She looked bad. She had bruises all over," his voice was softer now, the memory painful, "and she was scared. Her eyes were haunted. She refused to stay. She told me she was as good as dead - they wouldn't let her go. And she saidshe said that she had to save the kids.  
  
Obviously, I had no idea what she was talking about. And she refused to say - she didn't want to endanger me. She said one more thing before she left - disappeared for good. She said she left some files for me to find, only I could find them - she put them in a place where which only I knew about. A month later I received word that she was dead, in some fire at some crazy house. She wasn't crazy, you know."  
  
He looked at all of them to gage their reactions, but focused on Maria. She was the one he knew best. She returned his gaze steadily and so he decided to continue.  
  
"It took me eight months to discover the files. She hid them away where it would be difficult for anyone to find them. Instead of files, I kept discovering these little clues she left all over leading to the next one like a treasure hunt. I didn't totally understand her paranoia at the time but I believed in her, and she died for this so I didn't give up.  
When I finally did find the files, a part of me did think she was a little crazy. Aliens - please. And from Roswell, how obvious. It was too cliché'ed.   
  
Of course - that was until I saw the pictures of the little list they had on the lot of you. A neat little list with all the corresponding files and information," the agent stopped there. He noticed the looks they exchanged every time the file were mentioned.  
  
"I assume by those looks, you know about the files?" he queried.  
  
"We took the last copy they had. We didn't know Topolsky had  
made another one," Maria replied for the group, figuring the agent  
already knew so much, it would be pointless to keep it from him.  
  
"I figured that."  
  
"Why did the pictures convince you?" Liz asked him.  
  
"Good question, Miss Parker," he answered, "It's simple, really. Part of me had been wondering if my fiancée was a little of the charts, like the FBI suggested. I mean it all sounded a little unbelievable and I had been searching for a long time. The picture convinced me because as I was reading all this stuff - imagine who I discover is mixed up smack bang in the middle of it all?"  
  
"Me," Maria stated flatly.  
  
"You," he agreed. "Now why would one of the best agents I ever trained turn out to be a 16 year old. Why would a 16 year old impersonate an FBI agent to receive training. It was a little curious, of course. Unless all that Kathleen said was true. So I believed it. It wasn't a hard jump to make - you understand. I loved her and I needed a reason for her death."  
  
"If you have known for the last five years, why didn't you say anything?" Max questioned.  
  
"I thought about it, but Kathleen wanted to save you. They were still watching me, because of my connection with her and I couldn't risk it. I did keep a discreet eye on you, just to make sure you were fine. Plus I knew that we had taught Maria or Agent Sandler enough to get you'll out of a few tough spots. And you did discover Kathleen, and she was a good agent. I figured you could take care of yourselves, despite the fact that you were kids."  
  
"So what's changed?" Kyle asked, "If you never planned on contacting us directly - why bring this procession to our home?"  
  
"That's simple, really. In the last few years, I have gone up the chain - for a lot of reasons, mainly to be kept in the loop about strange and unusual things. We had a suspicion that they were evil aliens out there, and my information already told me that you were the good guys, even if I did nothing to share that information. With the disbanding of Pierre's Special Unit and the loss of all files, you were of our radar and for Kathleen's sake I was determined to keep it that way."  
  
"You prevented any further investigations," Isabel queried.  
  
"Not exactly. I just made sure that any information about you was buried and stayed that way. It wasn't too difficult. You guys appeared to be like any normal kids attending college. I didn't have to do much."  
  
"Thank you for doing that for us," Tess said and the others all nodded in agreement.  
  
"I didn't do it for you, not entirely. I did it because Kathleen's last words was to protect you. And I did for Maria," he looked at her now, "Whatever your reasons were for training you were special and you didn't deserve it."  
  
"Thank you," Maria said to him  
  
"Now what? Why now?" Michael asked, blunt as always.  
  
"Now I need your help. You see, a couple of weeks ago, you were caught on surveillance equipment breaking into a skin compound and rescuing some POW's. A few people pretty high up saw this and did some investigations. They found out your identities and because they dug pretty dig, they traced a few enquiries I had made back to me."  
  
The fear came back. It didn't matter that it been years since the defeat of the FBI - what they had been through still had the power to scare them. They were too old to react recklessly now, so they stayed and listened to him. He had in his story convinced them he was trustworthy, even if Michael's arms tightened around Maria's waist and Liz grabbed Max's hand in a tight grip. Tess leaned back into Kyle and Isabel placed her head on Alex's shoulder. They waited for him to continue.  
  
"They came to me. I didn't tell them anything immediately but they did manage to convince me that coming to you would be the right thing to do," he turned to the man sitting erect next to him, "You may recognise him - the Chief of Armed Forces."  
  
End Part 21  
  
Part Twenty Two  
  
After the introduction, one which made, in lieu of the man's straight military bearing, all them sit up straight except for Michael who never took very well to authority, the man who been silent till now began to speak.  
  
"I did some research. It turns out you are the only people that have successfully managed to beat the Zarians," he began, "I am going to be brutally honest here. We are losing this war. Our intel is practically non-existent. None of our weapons appear to work on them. America is in a bad state. Even worse, our leadership is almost gone. The President hasn't recovered from the loss of his family or his injuries and so far isn't capable of leading the War Effort. Recent developments have forced our hands - and led us to you," the general paused and gave them an unblinking look. They were all listening intently waiting to see where this would lead.  
  
He seemed to make a decision to tell them whatever he was holding back and continued, "The Vice- President of the United Stated of America was captured two days ago. The Public isn't aware of this news. We want to prevent an all out panic although at this stage its too late."  
  
They were all shocked. That was big. Major in fact. "How can we help?" Maria asked him, "We'll give you all we know about the Skins but what else can we do?"  
  
"You have been waging war against them. We have no government left. You are our last hope. We need you to train the men left. And lead some battles," the General replied.  
  
"You what?" Tess asked.  
  
"It's simple really. You know the enemy best. You are the only people with any experience fighting them. You're all we have got," the General replied.  
  
Another man cut in, "We're losing. It's been two months and we haven't won a single battle. Our army is the most powerful in the world and we can't beat this. Nuclear weapons are out the question with civilians involved, and even if we do decide to drop one - there is no one to make the decision. We're desperate."  
  
"Let me get this straight. You are going to let some college kids lead the war?" Michael asked, disbelievingly.  
  
"Not lead the war, exactly - just train those who are fighting how to win. We'll give you whatever you need," the General replied.  
  
"I brought them to you because I know you, Maria. You can't turn this down. Besides those alien powers of your husband and his friends have to come in useful, right?" Agent Simm's addressed his questions directly to Maria.  
  
"Give us a few minutes to discuss this. You are on the level, right?" Max said.  
  
"We don't have time to be anything but level. We'll wait in the hallway," Agent Simm's said before leading the way out the room.  
  
With them out the room, a number of voices rose up immediately. Everyone spoke at once and no one heard a thing i.e. until Liz yelled at them to shut up. Liz raising her voice was a rare occurrence so when she did, they tended to listen and there was silence for a moment.  
  
"What do you think we should do?" Alex asked.  
  
"I don't know," Maria replied, a little subdued.  
  
"I think that they are telling the truth. I did a mind-patrol and the Vice President has really been captured," Isabel said.  
  
"Isabel!" the exclamation came from Max, Liz and Alex.  
  
"What? How else were we supposed to know that this isn't some big elaborate set-up?" Isabel replied, a little indignantly, "We are in the middle of a War, you know?"  
  
"She's right, guys," Tess said, "You know we can't just go with them unless we trust them."  
  
"Agent Simms is trustworthy, I think. He always seemed like a pretty good guy to me," Maria put in.  
  
"I believed him about the files and Topolsky. He definitely loved her. You could see it in his eyes," Michael stated.  
  
"I believed him too," Kyle said.  
  
"So what do we do? We go with them?" Tess asked.  
  
"We agree. All together what to do," Max said.  
  
"Going seems to make the most sense," Liz said, a little cautiously.  
  
"Well, we can't fight the skins by ourselves forever. There's too many of them," Alex said, "I think we go for it."  
  
"It'll give us more men and equipment to fight. We might actually win. I say we go for it as well," Kyle agreed.  
  
"Me, too," Isabel and Tess said together.  
  
The group turned to look at Michael and Maria. Michael was looking at Maria. They were in the middle of one of their internal conversations. They waited impatiently before Maria nodded almost inconspicuously at Michael and he turned to face them.  
  
"Okay, we're in" he said.  
  
"I'll call them in," Maria said and stood up gracefully from her position, half on Michael and half on the couch.  
  
A few seconds later, the men came back into the room, and waited for the verdict.  
  
"Did you come to a decision, Maria?" Agent Simms addressed his question to the one person he knew.  
  
"Yes, we did," Max answered for the group, "We'll join you. Help you train your people."  
  
"You do have to let us make the decisions on when to attack, however," Michael put in, "We have a lot of experience dealing with the skins - we know how they operate."  
  
The General exchanged a couple of glances with the two men next to him, before turning to face them. "Agreed," he said, "We've already had the best we have transferred to a Boston base. You will begin immediately."  
  
And it was with those words, 8 college kids took control of an army base, an army and taught them how to survive - a skill they had mastered in their short lives.  
  
The 8 of them trained the men in skills long forgotten. Guns being useless in the War were carried but not focused on. Kyle brought back bow and arrows to use, a more effective weapon in hitting a skin where it hurt. All soldiers were taught the various weak points on a skins figure - his Archilles heel, so to speak - a training process Liz took to, making charts, etc - biology her main expertise.  
  
Maria and Michael worked on the plans to infiltrate and tested  
the skills of those they had, with Max while Alex moved straight  
into surveillance and intelligence department.  
  
Isabel and Tess had a much harder job - the two of them were in charge of checking out all the players. Letting in their secret to the world wasn't something any of them relished, and they were not going to release their location without some sort of precautions. They knew that the skins had lived undetected among humans for a long time, and they were weary of any still undetected.  
  
War isn't fought on the battlefields after all - it dependant solely on surveillance and intelligence of your target, and the basic rule by which all survived was, 'Get to know your Enemy.' It was because of this, Tess and Isabel did mind-scans on everyone in the compound.  
  
The two of them, the strongest in mental powers were chosen because of their previous experience in this department. For once no one objected to what was essentially an invasion of privacy, although Isabel and Tess kept the scans light and basic - just to check out if anyone was not being above board. It was a sensible precaution, that led to at 5 enemy infiltrators being uncovered, and their first success in leading the war.   
  
Taking over a job so large as this had many downsides - and before they could lead the army they had to earn the respect of the men. That wasn't easy. The men and women in the army were already anti-alien, and it would take some time before they were willing to trust them. However, having Michael and Tess married to humans, and Isabel and Max in serious long-term relationships with humans did help.  
  
The problem became a non-issue after the first mission that they led. The mission was to rescue the POW's from the largest concentration camp, to their knowledge. Michael and Maria planned it carefully. They took great care with this because they had more to deal with and the unknown element of an army members they were not quite sure of yet.   
  
It was a success - they lost a total of three men, a lot less than any of the previous missions and rescued all the POW's totally destroying the camp, on they way out - in what was to become a tradition for them. It was the day the press gave them the nickname 'Humanities Hope' and the day the army realised that whatever happened, Michael, Maria, Max, Liz, Kyle, Tess, Isabel and Alex would die to protect them and live to free them.  
  
For the first time, since the invasion a hope that was all but lost to them came back. They hadn't won any battles yet or defended their homes, but they had a victory. It was a small victory, almost insignificant to everyone but the POW's they had rescued but it was the beginning of what was to become the new rule, a benevolent rule whose number one priority was to save those under it from an enemy bound and determined to destroy it.   
  
Still, it was an actual battle - the first under the new rule that cemented their position as leaders. The first rescue mission was a highly controlled event that gave them respect but the battle made the men willing to die for them. They didn't win the battle. On the contrary, they lost - after all the Skins were a much more powerful army, and they were only at the beginning.   
  
But it was at the battle that the armed forces witnessed for the first time their leaders fighting along side them, willing to go down with them. They lost many on that day, but it wasn't a total massacre that the previous conquests were.  
  
This time they were able to go home, to retreat. They limped - but they got there. And instead of a battlefield littered with bodies as was the previous occasions, the army was able to salvage its pride and take their injured to medical centres that Max set up, and give the dead a proper burial.  
  
The funeral was also, ironically the day the army fell in love. It was a mass funeral and everyone attended. It ended with Maria singing Amazing Grace. Her voice, so beautiful, so sad and so full of loss made jaded men and women cry. It made Generals tear up and families heal. And it gave the men a sense of determination to revenge their comrades deaths.  
  
From this day whatever ups and downs they had, battles won and lost that occurred - the thing that mattered most to them was, at least they were fighting and not just lying down and giving up their world.  
  
End Part 22  
  
Part Twenty Three  
  
2009, July  
Rebel Territory  
  
Since the first crystal had been found, the Royal Eight had spent many hours debating the subject, in addition to all their strategy meetings and war room discussions. While the flash Maria experienced and the memories Tess recovered was enough to confirm the use of the crystals in war, they were a number of problems in implementing this weapon.  
  
The first was a big problem. Roswell and the surrounding desert had fallen into enemy hands over two years ago. It was one of the first places to fall. Thus it made the granolith for now totally inaccessible. The second hitch in the plan was even more problematic. The crystals could only be recovered if the girls got pregnant and so far that seemed unlikely. The eight of them had been living together for many years. Although they all wanted children, it had seemed unlikely considering the mix of alien genes that were thrown into the pool. That was of course until Maria's unexpected pregnancy.  
  
Her pregnancy, although untimely if you considered her position in the war was one that was received with joy by all. It not only brought hope of other kids to the eight but also was a sign of hope that the war would end and the skins defeated. The baby was a symbol of a victory still to come. Yet the chances of further pregnancies seemed unlikely for the moment. No one wanted the joy of a baby to be tainted with the use - the use to receive a flash and win the war.  
  
It was decided eventually, to let whatever will be, happen. They would fall pregnant when it happened. And for the rest they would continue as is. Although the crystal they did have already was a weapon, after many meets the decision to retain it was made. This decision encompassed many reasons. The granolith, a necessary element in the weapon was at the moment unattainable. While a strike on Roswell would be essential in the future - to do it now was foolhardy and premature. That strike could only occur when more crystals were found. In addition to that, none of them were willing to give away the secret weapon and using it too early would only allow the skins to prepare against their ultimate destruction.  
  
The crystal was taken to the hidden base in Boston, where it was secreted away - until the time to use it was right. This was their home. After the house had been destroyed by skins, the eight decided it was best if this location was kept secret. Unlike the other bases they had around the country, this was only occupied the 8 of them, with the parents being the only other people aware of its existence and its location. During the two years of war, little time was spent there - their duties taking them all over and their presence required in other places, but originally all war efforts had been decided there.  
  
The base was special to them. It had been built by their own hands and resembled a home. It contained things important to them and had all the necessary requirements for both running a war and a normal life. Not even the commanders in their army were aware of where it was situated - the secret heavily guarded because of the skins ability to extract information via mind rape.   
  
It was because of the location of their secret home base that another, much bigger base for all the soldiers was also built in Boston. That base was accessible via tunnels that linked the two. They were built as escape routes from both bases. In addition the bases had various well guarded exits in numerous places.   
  
In the meantime life continued on as was. The battles fought, people rescued and land defended. Except for one change - Maria's pregnancy. The baby became the most important person in all their lives, someone to cherish and protect. She was the future and the present. She became what kept them all going. One thing was definite, the baby didn't just belong to Michael and Maria, she didn't just belong to the eight of them. This baby belonged to the world. She was to inherit it   
from her parents, from her aunts and uncles.  
  
But first there was still the little matter of her birth. Maria was 8 months pregnantand it was almost time. The last two months had been difficult for Maria. She was tired all the time and even stopped arguing. It scared the hell out of all them, human/alien pregnancies new territory for them. Michael had to transfer energy to her more than once. The theory they had, since the baby seemed fine for the most part, even if her mother wasn't was, that while humans could carry a baby that was part alien, it required a lot more energy. After Maria had passed out twice, Michael in a total panic ordered Maria (with Max's total medically backed approval) to a complete bed rest.   
  
A day later he decided that the front lines were too stressful for his wife and talked the rest of the group, without much effort into backing him up into convincing Maria to go to Boston. Much to the disgust of Maria, she had been packed of to their Boston Home for the last month of the pregnancy. Liz, Isabel and Tess accompanied her. And the guys were going to join them for the last week, the rigours of war making it impossible to get away sooner.  
  
The reason all the girls were going with was because of Michael. Isabel and Tess were going to provide energy if the baby needed it and Liz and Amy were going for moral support. Unfortunately, being right in the middle of a series of battles for the lands of Texas - Michael couldn't leave immediately. But already he was organising the passing of his reins to the General - the Chief of Armed Forces so he could be with Maria as soon as possible - separation not something either were used to, or dealt with well.  
  
And that was why three days later Liz Isabel and Tess were in the middle of an interior decorating disaster. One might wonder what an interior decorating had to do with a war but the answer was simple really. While Amy finally got a chance to fuss over Maria, the three soon to be aunts decided that for once all of them were going to forget all the skins and be normal. The three of them made a deal with Amy to keep Maria out of the way, and decided to build a nursery for their new niece.  
  
Building things, with the added incentive of alien superpowers wasn't difficult. In no time at all they added a room to their home, and moved Max and Liz's things out of the one next to Michael and Maria's room. Then they built a door between the two rooms and renamed the former bedroom a nursery.   
  
And that's where the problem came in. Decorating the nursery. The room had been changed three times already. The walls painted twice and the new furniture shifted at least 6 times while the three aunts argued over what was best way for the room to look. Liz wanted pink and lace. Isabel was determined that no self respecting niece of hers was going to like pink and was all for purple with little clouds, and Tess wanted teddy bears. Of course it never occurred to any of them to ask Maria, since this was supposed to be a surprise. But now all of that was moot. The colour of the nursery walls was the furthest thing from their minds, when their decorating plans came to an abrupt halt with Liz's unexpected flash.   
  
Liz was in the middle of a painting the one wall pink over some teddy bears Tess had already determined was to be there when it occurred. She wasn't touching Max when it happened. Or even with him. On the contrary, there was half a continent between them. The flashes were detailed, yet it took only a couple of seconds for them to complete.   
  
It was the gasp she couldn't help releasing and the paintbrush falling to the ground almost in slow motion that alerted Tess and Isabel. They rushed over to her to see what was wrong. The information Liz imparted didn't take long - the decision on the other hand did.  
  
Liz's first instinct as always was to go and ask Maria - years hadn't changed that part of their friendship. She restrained herself, knowing Maria wasn't in any shape to deal with this now - and they all had strict orders, not to mention daily reminders from her worried husband not to trouble Maria with anything.   
  
In addition, they all knew Max, Kyle, Alex and Michael were in the middle of the third battle that week and not in a position to help. It was all that that led to the decision - one the three of them were all aware no one was going to like. They were going to proceed without bothering the others with the flash.   
  
The odds of nature probably determined that at least one of four crystal would be an easy recovery and luckily for them this was it. Of course that didn't bode well for the remaining two but that was the future.   
  
Liz used the system in the war room to determine the whereabouts of the crystal in her flash while Isabel and Tess took care of the details, and packed some equipment that might be necessary - flashlights, digging equipment, some weapons, etc. Tess spoke to her step-mother-in-law and without giving away too many details let her know what was going on, just in case.  
  
Placing the backpacks on there shoulders and taking one last look at a sleeping Maria, the three girls left somewhat reluctantly, leaving the nursery in a strange disarray of pink, purple, teddy bears draped in lace and clouds plastered on the ceiling.  
  
"Okay, it's not far, " Liz said, "Only about an hour's drive from here. And its in our lands."  
  
"At least we don't need a helicopter this time like Maria did," Tess said a little relieved. While all of them had learned the basics of flying helicopters - a necessity in the beginning of the War - it was well known that it was Tess's least favourite thing to do, one she only did when absolutely necessary. Well known, that is to the 8 of them. Revealing a weakness to anyone else wasn't something any of them did at all.  
  
Isabel was driving and following Liz's instructions while Liz poured over the map. Tess was making sure that no one followed them or caught them unaware. Being ill prepared for an attack, even on their own lands was not a safe way to run a war. Using one of Alex's scanning gadgets she constantly scanned the area for any heat signatures denoting presence any unwanted visitors.  
  
They arrived at the relatively secluded area where Liz said the crystal was buried in extremely good time - due to the total lack of traffic on the roads. Citizens tended to stay in doors during wartime. Army trucks and jeeps were the only vehicles that you saw travelling along the intercity roads. Only in times of evacuation did the traffic increase.   
  
The girls didn't waste any time at all and using the trees and rock formations in the area as guides Liz pinpointed the spot where her flash detailed as being the hiding place of the second crystal. It was buried pretty deep, but with little bit of help from Tess and Isabel it didn't take long to find the box.   
  
It didn't appear to have any openings. Liz took it from Isabel's hand and immediately a print appeared on it. Slowly Liz placed her hand on the print and it began to glow before the box slowly began to separate into two revealing a bright crystal that was a deep red - a ruby.  
  
Liz carefully lifted the crystal and held it in her hands. The crystal emitted a soft glow around it leaving the pink reflection on her hands. Her eyes looked away from the mesmerising sight and met Isabel's and Tess's. The girls looked stunned.  
  
Without a word needing to be said, the three began to pack up. Liz placed the ruby back into its case and silently the box closed. Using a few minutes to cover up the evidence of their digging, Isabel replaced all the dirt to cover up the hole that had just been dug up. Getting into the car the three women began the trek back to their home. They were not looking forward to the outburst they were expecting to receive.  
  
End part 23  
  
Part Twenty Four  
  
"Stop. Stop the car. Now."  
  
The girls were on their way back from the retrieval site when Liz yelled suddenly. Tess slammed on the brakes and Isabel and Liz flew forward.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Isabel asked anxiously from the back.   
  
Liz didn't answer and got out the jeep. Tess and Isabel followed her and watched worriedly form the side when in quick motion Liz turned around and threw her arms around both of them, a rather difficult feat for the petite girl considering Isabel's height.   
  
Then she started to jump up and down, really freaking out her two friends. Their expressions cleared when at the top of her voice Liz began screaming, "I'm pregnant."  
As if that thought suddenly just occurred to them, which it did, since all of them had been rather distracted by the search for the crystal - the girls began to jump up and down as well.  
  
"I have to tell Maria. And Max. Oh my God - I have to tell Max," Liz said. And promptly sat down in the middle of the field next to the jeep.  
  
"He'll be happy. You saw how he goes on about Maria - he's almost as bad with her as Michael," Tess said reassuringly, collapsed next to her. Isabel daintily in very regal manner also sat.  
  
"I'm not worried about that - of course he'll be happy. Its that I left, without telling him. You know how he gets," Liz replied.  
  
"She's right. He's going to freak. My brother is a major control freak."  
  
"Oh, please. As if you're any different," Liz said, defending her boyfriend loyally.  
  
"Come on, Liz. We all know that Max is worse than all of us. Well except for possibly Michael and Maria. And with those two I can't decide if its control issues they exhibit or protectiveness - its kind of hard to define. They are the strangest people I know," Tess mused out loud.  
  
"True. I guess. To both parts. I can't wait to get back and tell them. Nothing seems real somehow until I tell her," Liz said.  
  
"She has that effect on people. I heard Michael say the same thing once," Isabel said.  
  
"Plus her reactions are so fun to watch," Tess added.  
  
"Yeah, they are. Do you know when I told her about Max and you and Michael she ran screaming out the house."  
  
"No way. Real screaming?" Tess asked.  
  
"Top of your voice screaming," Liz replied, smiling at the memory.  
  
Isabel started laughing, "Why am I not surprised?"  
  
Liz's amused expression changed, "Wait a second. What if I am not pregnant. I wasn't with Max when the flash happened. What if we were wrong?  
  
"Breathe, Liz. I'll check for you. Calm down," Isabel said reassuring.  
  
Tess began to breathe slowly with loud audible breathes to calm Liz down and get her to follow her example. She had seen Michael do the same with Maria when they were practising from some birth book in preparation for the birth of their baby. Isabel in the meantime laid her hand on Liz's stomach and closed her eyes to try and form a connection. While healing was not her forte she could do basic stuff, and this was more of a combination of healing and connection - connections being something Isabel was good at with her dreamwalking experiences.  
  
Her eyes shut, Isabel made her way through the fog that was the dreamplane towards the nearest light sources. The dreamplane, sometimes but not always took the form of the outside - the physical plane and often the nearest people to her in reality were also the first she saw on the dreamplane when she went in without a picture to direct her. This was particular true when she was touching the person - in that case the connection came much faster.   
  
As she neared the lightsources, Isabel paused slightly. What had appeared to be one lightsource was actually two. The second one was however much smaller and practically hidden behind the bigger orb. Isabel moved closer and stared in awe at the two orbs. There was a tiny little stream of light particles connecting the two orbs and another tiny stream leaving both orbs and disappearing into the distance. 'Max,' Isabel thought to herself. She could feel bits of her brother through that light stream. She reached out her hand and lightly touched the baby orb, and immediately felt herself drawn in. The baby, it was perfect. Moving slowly, Isabel checked to see of everything was alright before moving out. Just to be sure, Isabel checked Liz's vitals as well to see if she was fine before reluctantly leaving the beautiful sights of the dreamplane and slowly returning to reality.  
  
Her eyes opened and she found Liz's worried eyes looking at her. Tess had one hand on Liz's shoulder reassuringly.  
  
"It was beautiful," Isabel said dreamily, "You both are fine."  
  
"Really?" Liz asked.  
  
"Uh-huh. Everything is fine," Isabel answered with a big smile and the other two smiled in return.   
  
"I don't get it. How could you get a flash when you were alone. I mean you haven't seen Max in two days. It doesn't make sense," Tess said, now that everything was alright.  
  
"Maybe the pregnancy took a while to take," Isabel suggested  
  
"That's not possible. There is only a limited period after you know that you can get pregnant," Liz said.  
  
"Exactly. For human cells. But we are talking about alien cells here," Isabel cut in.  
  
"Isabel has a point," Tess added.  
  
"But what about the poem. I thought one of the requirements was a connection. Tess, how does the poem go again?" Liz rational side was asserting itself.  
  
"Lets see, it goes like this:  
The Four must each a vision be  
But only by connection between all three  
To destroy thine enemy  
And their worlds free."  
  
"See, there has to be a connection with all three of us. Me, Max and the baby," Liz said.  
  
"But there is, Liz. I saw it in the dreamscape. Maybe you always had the link or maybe the baby created it but there is a link connecting all three of you together."  
  
"Great. See, that's all sorted out," Tess said in relief.  
  
Liz stood up, "Well, come on then. It's time we headed back then." The others stood as well.  
  
She got in the jeep. "Drive," Liz commanded.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Tess gave Liz a mock salute and shifted gears before hitting the accelerator. They were going home.   
  
End part 24  
  
Part Twenty Five  
  
Max didn't speak to her for 4 days. It was the first time any of them had seen Max display any significant anger at Liz and it surprised all of them. Maybe, to a certain extent those days were increased by the fact that Max was still in Texas - warfare a rather pressing business. However, the matter of the crystal did make all of them wrap up business there and return home sooner than was originally planned.  
  
The others didn't take it too badly. Alex yelled at them for a bit, and Kyle made a little fuss. Michael was the one they had worried about the least but he in some ways made them feel the worst. He gave them all this looks, the I'm-really-disappointed-in-you look kids get from their parents sometimes - apparently he was getting an early start on the whole parenting business. Whatever the manner, that look made them feel really guilty especially after they had a little hindsight to work with. It hadn't occurred to any of them that anything might happen to Maria while they were gone, and nothing did. But the possibility gave them all a scare.  
  
Maria was the only one that took the news well. She was proud of them for recovering the crystal with minimum fuss. To her the retrieval just brought them all on step further to a war that had already claimed too many lives. She yelled at Max for being a total idiot, when the guys arrived from Texas and gave Alex and Kyle long lectures on the legitimate and politically correct way to behave. Michael managed to escape her rantings on the girls behalf because for the first time in his life Michael hadn't actually yelled at them.  
  
Unfortunately, the fact that Maria was on the girl's side, and Michael even managed to have a little talk with Max on his unreasonable behaviour, a nice reversal of roles - all that made Max dig in his heels more, rather the same effect it always had on Michael. Liz, deciding she had been apologetic enough decided to ignore her boyfriend completely until he came to his senses and act the way he was supposed to act.   
And for the first time ever, Max and Liz were involved in a full scale argument. Now, people fight especially people in relationships as long term as 8 of them had, but not Max and Liz. They never fought. Ever.   
  
And quite frankly, it freaked a lot of people out. It was bad enough seeing Michael and Maria in their tender moments - those they could handle since a minute or so later they were bound to be arguing again. But having Max and Liz not talking was not good for anyone's health.  
Maria, in a typical manner decided to fix everything and in the way she always lived her life took that job very seriously. She went into labour.  
  
Three whole weeks early. The result - a passed out Kyle, Isabel without make-up, a totally freaked out husband, a terrified mother, and a pacing Alex. It also resulted in Michael almost strangling Max for not making the pain go away quick enough, Liz being totally hysterical for at least the first half an hour before calming down enough to hold Maria's hand and Tess racing up and down fetching things (necessary or not) for the birth.   
  
The entire process, if one looked back was actually quite hilarious. While all of them were expecting the birth they didn't expect it right then - and their reactions would have made the Army rethink their leadership positions if any of them had seen the Royal Eight on that rather memorable day.  
  
In fact the only person that was calm at all, was the person that had the most reason not to be. Maria. Then, again on the other hand - she really had no choice. Even her doctor, Max, who had delivered other babies before, looked frazzled. And Michael was practically making her dizzy. He went from sitting by her side, making reassuring sounds to her, to pacing around at fast speeds, running poor Alex down more than once, to threatening Max with bodily harm if he didn't make her feel better.   
  
Between calming Michael down, convincing Liz she was fine and hysteria was not an option, telling her mother "No, she was not going to die," stopping Tess from behaving like the Energiser Bunny on Speed, and reassuring Max that everything was going fine, Maria was feeling a little tired. It didn't help that Isabel had totally lost all her legendary icy cool, or Alex his usual steadiness. Kyle decided the whole process was beyond him had passed out at Maria's first scream of pain. He didn't even wait for the blood. Of course that meant it was one less freaked out person Maria had to worry about because once she made Isabel put a pillow under Kyle's head and Alex drag him out of the way so he wouldn't be trampled by anyone pacing or his wife's panicked racing around, Kyle was fine. And more importantly quiet.  
  
Finally Maria had had enough. She got up after her what seemed like the millionth contraction, stood with difficulty and to everyone complete shock walked out the room. They were too surprised to do anything.  
  
"Maria, where are you going. You have to give birth. The baby."  
Michael raced after her.  
  
"I am going to where I can do that in peace and quite. Away from you lot," his wife called back. Her words were enough to get them all in motion. They all moved to stop her and practically pushed her back into bed.  
  
Kyle chose that moment to wake up from his passed out state, "Is it over yet?" and Maria's scream as she started another contraction answered his question and had Kyle slumping back down. It had all of them laughing, and for a few minutes the tension was broken. Everyone calmed down.  
  
Alex stopped pacing and Tess stopped racing. Max stopped focusing on the fact that this was his best friend giving birth and started to concentrate on the birth itself. Isabel devised a system for all of them to take turns sitting by her bedside during the birth and Liz started to practise breathing with Maria. Even Amy calmed down.  
  
And as for Michael, he sat down next to his wife and took control. Looking deep into her eyes, her hand grasping his tightly he started a connection. With the link he already had with his wife and baby, the connection took less than a second and it was enough to calm everyone down. Her breathing slowed and the pain left, absorbed through their link where Isabel, one hand on Michael's shoulder healed it.  
  
The labour was a short one for a first baby. But it was an entirely human labour. It occurred quickly and progressed even faster. Within minutes the baby was ready to be born. Michael sat on one side of Maria, with Liz on her other side. Max was at the bottom, making sure everything was going the way it was suppose to go.   
  
"I see the head. Oh my God," Max shouted.  
  
"What? What's the matter? Is there something wrong with our baby?" Michael said in a panic.  
  
Max ignored him and looked at Liz, who was watching him worriedly like everyone else in the room.  
"We're going to have a baby," he said wondrously to Liz.  
  
Liz smiled at the look on his face. Their fight was now officially over.  
"Yes, we are." The others in the room sighed in relief. At least nothing was wrong with the baby. Max stood up and picking Liz up he swung her around and around.  
  
"Oh my God," Max shouted again.   
  
"Now what?" Maria said, rather impatiently. While she was happy Max was finally behaving the way he was supposed to, this was not exactly the time for him to have an epiphany.  
  
"We're not married," Max said. Suddenly he dropped on one knee and staring up at Liz he said, "I know we were not going to do this until the War was over but it would do me the greatest honour if you would be my wife," he continued, hardly pausing for breathe - this was not something he had planned after all, and he like Liz did prefer to have things planned, "I know I don't have a ring yet but"   
  
Liz just stared at Max in complete and total shock. And everyone else stared at Liz, waiting. When her speechlessness didn't appear to be ending any time soon, Maria finally cut in.  
  
"Yes. She says yes," she shouted, causing everyone to return their attention to her again, "Max, if you don't get your head between my legs again in the next second and catch my baby, I am going to" and she stopped and started to breathe heavily.   
  
Max ran over to Maria again, everything else forgotten and everyone else galvanised back into action. Liz took her place by the bed again Michael started to breathe in unison with Maria, and Tess did the same.  
  
"Okay, Maria. Its time to push now."  
  
"No. I won't do it," Maria screamed.  
  
"No. What the hell do you mean no?" Alex stopped pacing and stared incredulously at his best friend.  
  
"I don't want to do this, anymore," Maria said and grabbed her husband's hand in a grip so tight, he winced, "Michael, make it stop," she said piteously.  
  
"Honey you have to. Everything is going to be fine. You'll see. We'll have a beautiful baby girl and"   
  
Maria shook her head repeatedly, "No, its not. I don't know how to be a mother. And the war I can't do this."  
  
Alex walked up to her and bent over her looking her directly in the eye, "Maria Ursula Deluca, you stop that right now. You are going to be a great mum. I don't know anyone more qualified. And"  
  
"You think so?" Maria cut in, looking for reassurance. Immediately everyone nodded.  
  
"Of course, you are, Maria," Isabel said taking her hand from Liz.  
"The best mother ever," Tess put in.  
  
"Maria, you have to push now."  
  
"Everything is going to be fine, Maria," Liz added.  
  
Amy walked up to her daughter and smiled at her, "You are going to make me a grandmother, baby. I know you' scared, sweetheart but this is going to be real easy, you'll see. Honey, you have been taking care of people your whole life - I can't imagine any one more suited to the role."  
  
"Promise, mummy."  
  
"Promise, sweetheart."   
  
Maria turned to look at her husband. He sent her a wave of calmness, burying all his own fear to be strong for her and she nodded, "Okay. I'm ready now, Max."  
  
And that was how little baby Deluca-Guerin was born. Three weeks early. To a panicked family. To the world. A princess. A hope for the future. A saviour.   
  
"Welcome to the universe, Ariel Hope Guerin." It was the first thing Michael said to his baby girl, silent tears running down his face as he watched his wife hold his baby girl for the first time. He wasn't the only one. Isabel, Tess, Liz and Amy were also crying and though they might deny it there was certain brightness in Max and Alex's eyes as well.  
  
"Is she here yet?" And Kyle sat up.  
  
End part 25  
  


To next part

To Index

To Home


	6. Part 6

The War

by 

Domino

  
Part 26  
  
The sound of laughter, light giggling, happiness that was the sound that surrounded her. It was the sound that travelled with her. It was her gift to the world.  
  
From the second of her birth and the announcement of a new, much anticipated life, her existence was celebrated and rejoiced. If the first battle the Royal Eight led was a sign to fight back, their baby was the sign to never give up, to win. She was the representation of freedom and hope and her name itself was all she was.  
  
Ariel - a princess of mythical proportions, of happy endings and the survival of love against all odds, heir to two worlds and princess of both. And Hope - a hope, their hope, the world's hope for the future, hope for what she represented to mankind between human-alien relationships. Ariel Hope Guerin.  
  
She was loved before she was born. The first human-alien baby - she was the link between two worlds, between two species, the representation of one of the world's most passionate love affairs. The daughter of the two of the people's most loved, most worshipped figures, leaders of what was left of the free world. That was her destiny. That was her birthright. That was her gift.   
  
And today, that laughter surrounded the room as a beautiful Liz, dressed simply in a long white dress and radiant in her pregnancy walked down the aisle, her arm tucked in the arm of the former Sheriff of Roswell. He was filling in for her father who had not made it to see his daughter get married. Still, this was a happy occasion.  
  
Today was the day that the Rebellion celebrated the second happy occasion in many months - the wedding of Max Evans and Elizabeth Parker.  
  
The wedding party was small. Max stood on one end with Michael and Maria, who had just crossed the aisle, being maid of honour. In the room, with them were the other parents - Amy holding baby Ariel, Liz's mother smiling happily through her tears and Diane Evans. Kyle and Alex stood proudly next to their wives, who were unashamedly crying.   
  
In one corner stood a small camera. It was the only concession that they made to their positions and rank as leaders - it was what enabled their people to watch the wedding.   
  
The wedding was a beautiful, simple ceremony. Max and Liz read out vows that they had written, vows that showed their love, vows that had tears falling across the continent.  
  
And then it was over. And the last unmarried couple in the Royal Eight were joined. The celebration was a short one, but a joyful one, before everyone, except the newly weds, returned back to their jobs. War, unfortunately didn't stop for weddings, or births.   
  
But it was those things that made the fight worthwhile.  
  
Two months later:  
  
After the ruby crystal was discovered in a relatively safe area, the others couldn't help but hope that both Alex and Isabel's, or Kyle and Tess's would also fall on their lands. It wasn't to be. Their famed luck, and mixture of skill and expertise seemed to come to an end in this one retrieval mission.   
  
In fact, the mission, in hindsight was doomed from the start.  
  
But first - the beginning.   
  
The meeting was running late, three members hadn't arrived yet. The group was back in one of the bases near Alberqueque in a temporary WAR room set up to deal with strategy and battle plans. After freeing The Windy City, Chicago being the latest victim of the Zarian Empire, the battlefield had shifted back to New Mexico where the skins latest attacks were being waged.  
  
The room was similar to previous WAR rooms with the exception of one thing - the addition of a cradle for Ariel. She, part of the now Royal Nine attended all meetings even if her contributions were limited to baby talk, for which she was, to her parent's pride and joy, highly advanced considering her young age.   
  
Just then, the door opened and they walked in. Michael had his hand resting lightly on Maria's lower back and Maria carried the newest member to their family in her arms. The baby's head rested on her shoulder and appeared to be asleep. The others smiled at the scene. It wasn't just the happiness and serenity easily evident on their faces, previously only seen when they were asleep it was more than that - the reason for their smiles lay in the tiny bundle that wrapped securely in her mother's arms.   
  
"Sorry, we're late," Maria said as they sat down. Their was no actual assigning of seats but over the years, eating together, living together, and fighting together, a seating arrangement had been worked out, one which they always seemed to follow. Michael reached over and gently, expertly lifted his daughter from his wife's hands and placed her on his chest. It was Ariel's favourite place to sleep - they joked she had inherited that from Maria.   
  
The meeting was a specific one, to deal with granolith, the crystals, a long overdue meeting especially since Alex and Kyle received their flashes. The last two visions occurred within days of each other, a shock to all concerned especially Isabel and Tess who were expecting the vision to come to them. No one had had a chance to deal with it yet, particularly since a lot of the War efforts previously handled by Michael and Maria had been turned over to others. For the first time in their lives both were delegating to make more time for their baby girl. In addition the discussion had been delayed because of a few problems Liz was having, in the middle of her 7th month of pregnancy - the same energy deficiencies experienced by Maria.   
  
But now finally they all managed to be in the WAR room at the same time. The group decided to deal with Alex's first, mainly because it beat Kyle's flash by 36 hours. And having access to victory for the first time since the WAR began, they had to plan a complete strategy.  
  
"Okay so we have two out of the 4 crystals already, and the position of the other 2. Maybe we should think about going ahead with the Roswell attack," Max started, going directly to the point.  
  
"And then what. We already decided not to use the crystals until all four could be used together. We need to retrieve them all first," Kyle interjected.  
  
"First things first," Liz was the voice of reason, "We need to make sure that Ariel is safe." Threats from Kivar about Ariel had them all worried and overly protective.  
  
"I think Maria and Ariel should stay at the Boston home base with Liz. She'll be safe there. No one knows about it except us." Alex said.  
  
"I'm not going to hide and neither is my child. We all knew the risks of assuming the roles as leaders of this war. While I am not willing to risk Ariel's life I won't have her brought up a prisoner." Maria had spent a lot of time thinking about this, and while her final decision was a difficult one, it was one she knew she had no choice in making.  
  
"It's just a short time, Maria." Kyle said, trying to convince her.  
  
"Until when? The war is over. I have responsibilities to my soldiers to lead them. I won't just leave them. Who knows how long this could continue for. Its already been over 3 years. We don't know if this is going to work or if we will get the crystals." She didn't raise her voice, or even change her tone. On the contrary, it was said in a perfectly reasonable tone, one that was difficult to argue with.  
  
"What do you expect us to do, Maria." Max asked, wearily. He was tired, exhausted from taking part of Michael's leadership from him. He had never realised how much Michael and Maria actually did, running all the battles. And he was worried - Liz being pregnant, scared the hell out of him. He now also understood why Michael had gotten even more protective of Maria after the wedding. Being married gave him a sense of forever he never fully trusted before, one that Max, married for a couple of months was only beginning to comprehend. And then there was the baby. He adored Ariel to bits and she was just his niece - he couldn't even imagine having a baby of his own.   
  
"I expect you to realise that it isn't possible for me, Isabel, Tess and Liz to sit this war out. And we not going to leave you."  
  
"What do you mean - Isabel and Tess?" Alex asked.  
  
"They're both pregnant - visions only come with a pregnancy, their kids are heirs to Antar and Earth, like Ariel. Do you think Kivar will want the babies to live? If we hide, all four of us will have to go. And earth can't afford that. You know that."  
  
"She's right," Michael said, surprising everyone. He was usually the most protective of all of them, especially when it came to Maria and Ariel. The others were silent considering all she said.  
  
"We won't have our little girl growing up in exile like we did. She'll be free. That's what this war is about - freedom. We will have to find another plan." He added softly.  
  
"I don't want to hide either." Isabel said, "I did enough of that before."  
  
"Me too." Tess added. And Liz nodded in support.  
  
It was easy after that. With Maria, Michael, Liz, Isabel and Tess all on one side, it didn't take long for the others to agree, albeit a little reluctantly, their fear causing doubts.  
  
"We all stay in groups of two always. One human, one alien," Max said firmly.  
  
"Ariel must have at least two people a round her at all times" Kyle added.   
  
"Don't worry. I am not letting either of them out of my sight. From this moment on, honey we are joined at the hip." Michael said, and gave Maria a possessive look.  
  
"Oh, please, Michael. You barely let her out of your sight now. How is this going to be any different?" Isabel said, sarcastically.  
  
"It just is. And besides, I let her go places without me."  
  
"When?" Isabel asked, her tone disbelievingly.  
  
"SHE is sitting right here," Maria cut in the middle of Isabel's and Michael's joking argument.  
  
"Moving on, Alex what do you have? We need to plan this before Kivar starts the next phase in his attack," Tess said, reminding them of the crystal. Alex and Liz were already busy working on the location.   
  
"I think we may have a problem," Liz said, her face bent over the map table where she was studying the maps of the former USA, trying to find a place matching Alex's description.   
  
"She's right. Alex had his laptop open and was searching electronically. He sent his screen to the big one on the room, so they all could see.  
  
The map was a topographical map, one just a few years ago none would be able to decipher. Those days were gone. Today, everyone in the room with the exception of the 7 month baby fast asleep on her father's chest, read the map at a glance, and immediately their faces sobered.  
  
It was with great apprehension they noted the crystal's position, marked by an X by Alex. It was right in the middle of the war zone, in enemy hands, a highly guarded skin area.   
  
Yet despite this rather bad news, it didn't take long for them to agree to proceed. The crystal, once recovered would bring them one step closer to total victory. It was because of this, they decided it was worth the risk - a decision they later regretted.  
  
The plan, as most of their plans tended to be, was elegant in its simplicity. They needed a diversion - a credible diversion so while Michael, Alex, and Isabel went in to get the crystal, Maria would lead a group consisting of Tess, Kyle, Max and some soldiers to create such a diversion. Liz, due her 7 month pregnant state was staying at home with Ariel - reluctantly left by her parents, under strict guard by the two remaining Special Forces teams.   
  
End Part 26

  
Part 27  
  
The thing about diversions is that they had to be diverting. The bigger the better. And chaos was always more effective in the dark. It was with this in mind, carrying C4, and numerous other explosives, the team of 12 went in - 4 of the Royal Eight and 8 of Maria's elite.   
  
They managed to blow up majority of the area - maximum destruction being their aim, and drawing out all the skins away from the target spot where the crystal was hidden, according to Alex.   
  
Ignoring the large explosions and screams in the distance, three figures dressed completely in black moved along the shadows following Alex's direction. They were using the old subway tunnels to access the location they were heading to. The underground map of the tunnels and shafts had been given directly to them by one of FBI techies under Alex's command.   
  
"Okay, this is the one," Michael said softly. He had a small flashlight focused on the map in his hands. Silently he began to climb up the half broken ladder in the old shaft, Alex behind him and Isabel bringing up the rear.  
  
"Yeah, this looks like its right," Alex said looking around the area, once they were above ground. He led the way.   
  
This time the crystal wasn't buried. Instead it was hidden inside a rock which could only be opened when a silver handprint key was located. Michael and Isabel were with, both as firepower and if need be to unlock the key.  
  
It wasn't necessary. Alex went directly to the rock, using the buildings as clues to its position and waved his hand over it, per instruction in the flash. The print appeared immediately. He placed his hand on it, while Michael stood guard and Isabel waited anxiously next to him. Alex's connection to Isabel and the baby must have made his hand an acceptable DNA match because with a small sound, barely noticeable the rock split in half.  
  
And there resting in the centre in a soft bed of velvet, so incongruous in its environment was the largest diamond crystal any of them had ever seen in their lives.  
  
They stared at it, their mouths hanging open in bewonderment - it was their heritage, their legacy, stared at it, that is until Michael in a grim whisper told them to hurry the hell up. Moving quickly, Isabel grabbed the diamond and placed it in the small bag she carried at her waist. The rock slid close silently, no evidence of any cracks or opening visible.  
  
As they turned they saw Michael holding his hand out, and blasting away at something around the corner away from their sight. Backing away, Isabel grabbed her brother's shirt and dragged him back with her. They ran, and immediately were surrounded by skins. Shooting there way out, Michael and Isabel blasted energy missiles while Alex led the way.  
  
They escaped but not without a price. While running 2 skins shot at Isabel. Instinctively, Michael stepped in front of her. His shield, weak from loss of energy didn't hold and the skins blast got him directly in the chest.   
  
Hearing Isabel's cry of panic, Alex stopped and not thinking about it, in a move that surprised even him, grabbed Michael and threw him over his shoulder and began to move, trusting Isabel to shoot clear the way for them. Afterwards, he swore it was the adrenaline that kept him going.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
On the other side, things were even worse. The skins seemed to be expecting an attack, and the diversion quickly spiralled out of control. Maria ordered a retreat, and began backing away. Max had one man on his shoulder and two others were being carried as well. Three men were dead, their injuries too severe to fix, even by Max and in a decision he took no pleasure in, he gave the order to leave them.  
  
The task force headed out, upon Maria receiving news from Michael that the crystal had been found. Tess and Kyle led the way, blasting non stop at the skins clearing a path for them. Max, and the soldiers carrying their fallen comrades ran in between. The rear was covered by Maria's second in command, Commander Reese, being the only soldier with his hands still free, and Maria.  
  
They were almost out when all hell broke loose. In a sudden move, about 50 skins poured in from various entrances, led by a teenage boy - whom they recognised as Nicholas .  
  
At the same time, Maria cried out Michael's name, and stumbled. The soldier with her grabbed her arm and started to drag her almost limp body out. But it was too late. Knowing she was costing him, with the last coherent part of her brain, Maria pushed him away but the Commander refused to leave.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@'  
  
The skins, seemed to be multiplying in front of her but Isabel didn't have time to consider her actions. Her thoughts were on an unconscious Michael, she refused to believe it was too late already. It was an old reflex, or maybe a hidden memory of a previous life that had her reaching for the crystal. Without removing it from the bag, her fist curled around it and instantly felt her energy restored. When asked to describe it at a later date, she said that it was like a current flowing through her.   
  
Isabel's eyes shut for a fraction of a second of a second before opening and one hand still curled around the diamond, she raised the other and sent a blast at the Zarians in pursuit.  
  
It was a massive blast, bigger than any she had ever tried before, bigger than even one of Michael's and in seconds all that was left was the familiar sight of dust particles floating in the air. Isabel didn't wait for any of it, she didn't even see it, taking off behind her husband and unconscious brother.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Max, a few feet in front turned around to see his best friend surrounded on the floor, her soldier standing protectively over her. He began to move back to get her and over the skins rushing forward towards her, his eyes met hers.  
  
Her mouth moved slightly and through all the noise he heard her say, "Go. Save Michael."  
  
Max shook his head in denial. He, of all people knew Michael would kill him if he left Maria here. But she was insistent. Her eyes yelled the order he couldn't refuse, and with a heavy heart he ran out, the soldier on his back seemingly heavier than before.  
  
His last words to her, over the backs of the enemy was a promise. An oath that he would return, that he would come back for her.  
  
As for Maria, despite her appalling circumstances, which she ignored, her thoughts were only on her husband. She smiled in relief that Max got away. He was Michael's only hope and she knew that better than anyone, his body almost more well known to her than her own.  
  
With great dignity, and a refusal to bow down to the enemy, she stood and faced them with regal bearing like the princess/general/mother she had become, her faithful soldier at her side. Her face held only pride - none of the fear she felt for her soulmate's life, worry for her daughter or anxiousness over her own fate showed in her expression.  
  
While her stomach was tied in knots, and her head trying to connect with her husband she kept her face blank as she was led to Nicholas amidst jarring cheers from the Zarians as they celebrated her capture.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
They were maintaining a radio silence for safety and to keep the skins in the dark. Despite knowing that, Liz was waiting in the communications room with Ariel for news, when the 7month old baby daughter, her goddaughter burst into tears. Nothing Liz did or tried seemed to calm her down, and although Ariel could talk and was extremely advanced for her age, she wouldn't say anything apart from pitiful cried for her "Mama" and "Daddy."  
  
Because of the Royal Eight's unusual connections and the alien heritage involved, particularly strong in Michael and Maria's case, Liz began to panic. Granted it was a slow and controlled panic, as was Liz's style, but it was panic nonetheless. She was 7 months pregnant, and while she knew she couldn't risk her baby, waiting in the dark was killing her. Having a baby with a telepathic connection to her parents cry continuously didn't help. She was still pacing with Ariel, normally a happy baby, when Isabel, Alex and Michael arrived.  
  
The crystal never occurred to her when she saw a limp and unconscious Michael over Alex's soldier.  
  
"Daddy!" Ariel cried and pushed her way out of Liz's arms and stumbled to him. No one stopped her. Alex placed Michael gently on the floor and Liz rushed to his side. In great trepidation, they checked his pulse. It was faint, but it was there.  
  
The doctors came running in, Isabel in front of them. She had gone to get them until Max came in.  
  
"I tried to keep him stable. My powers in healing aren't that advanced," Isabel said tearfully to Liz and Liz pulled her into her arms. Alex picked Ariel up and joined them on the sidelines as they waited for the verdict.  
  
"Why isn't Daddy answering me, Unca Alex? Did the bad man get him like they got Mama?" Ariel said, her usually smiling face filled with tears.  
  
Alex jumped. "What? What did you see, Ariel, honey?"  
  
"Who took Mama, baby?" Liz asked.  
  
"The bad men, Auntie Lizzie." And there hearts sunk. They didn't doubt.  
  
All thoughts left them at that point when a doctor yelled, "We're losing him." And in a flurry of motion, the doctors sprang into action, beginning CPR.   
  
And all they had left was fear.   
  
End Part 27  
  
Part 28  
  
"Well, well, well. Look at who we have here, men. If it isn't the Princess General herself," Nicholas said smugly.  
  
"It seems your precious people left you behind," he stated mockingly when she didn't answer.  
  
"Don't speak to her. You're not worthy of addressing her," Reese said hotly.  
  
"You know, Maria - I can call you Maria, can't I? Of course, I can," he continued without waiting for a response from her, "It seems that we finally caught one of the Royal Eight. Oh, Kivar is going to be pleased. Very pleased."  
  
Maria still didn't say anything. She was concentrating inward on her husband and much to Nicholas's anger totally ignoring him. Her soldier stood guard next to her, his stance protective. The man kept his face clear of the worry, being a seasoned soldier but he couldn't help feel fear, for his commanding officer particularly. Seeing Nicholas's smug expression made it worse. This was not a good situation. He glanced at his princess, and looked straight at the enemy again. She appeared to be in some sort of trance, and only peripherally aware of what was going on. He hoped she did what ever she was doing fast, because Nicholas was not a patient man and being ignored activated the child like temper tantrum in him to match his teenage appearance.  
  
Maria hadn't shut down or anything drastic. She was only trying to keep her husband alive long enough for Max to reach him. It wasn't easy - he was slipping away and it took all her strength just to hold on to those last few strands of life. Around her, Maria could hear her soldier yell at the enemy and Nicholas's annoying voice chirping in the background. She paid no attention.  
  
Nicholas annoyed at being totally ignored suddenly shoved her. Her light figure fell to the ground, and the impact caused her concentration to slip. Maria scrambled to reconnect, not noticing Reese pushing Nicholas or all the skins leaping to attention.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
At that second, Max came tearing into the room, Tess and Kyle on his heels. He came to stop in front of Michael's prone body on the floor and shoved the doctors away. Liz, Alex and Isabel looked beyond them worriedly, hoping beyond hope that Maria would show up, even if in their hearts of hearts they knew that if Maria was fine, she would be the first one in the room.   
  
Isabel and Tess laid a hand on Max's shoulder, both for support and to give what little strength they had left. Alex still holding Ariel in his arms, held one hand to his wife while Liz walked behind her husband to give him the comfort of her presence and take comfort from his. Throughout it all, she felt his frustration, his guilt and an overwhelming fear. They all prayed.  
  
"It's not working," Max said desperately, almost in total defeat. And he sat back, burying his face in his arms. Ariel wriggled out of Alex's arms and crawled towards him. She stood next to Max and reached up with her tiny hands, and wiped away the tears that fell unnoticed from his eyes.   
  
Without saying a word, she picked up his hand and reached down to hold her father's, bringing them together, and in seconds the link Max couldn't form on his own leapt to life, through tiny perfect fingers of a little girl whose love was their strength.  
  
"Maria?" Michael moaned softly and they all crowded around him. With great difficulty he sat up and immediately a missile launched herself into his arms as Ariel yelled, "Daddy."  
  
Michael wrapped his arms around her tightly and for a few seconds just rocked back and forth. Then he looked into Max's tear filled gaze, "Maria?" he asked more insistently this time, although he already knew.  
  
"I am so sorry, Michael. So very sorry. I didn't know what to do. I"  
  
Michael stood up, still holding his little girl in his arms. He didn't look at the others, not able to see their faces right then.   
  
"Gonna get Mama now, Daddy."  
  
"Yeah, baby. We're gonna get your Mama now." And he walked away, Ariel clutched tightly in his arms.  
  
To think. To grieve. To plan.   
  
To get his wife back.  
  
End Part 28  
  
Part 29   
  
Ten people sat in the WAR room. Amy and Jim insisted on joining them. Around the base, soldiers began to prepare. This was it. Time to go to war.  
  
"Okay, we have 3 crystals already hidden in the granolith chamber," Kyle said, his voice quiet and controlled - holding the fear back. After Michael had left, Kyle, Alex and Isabel had taken the three crystals they did have and in three different groups consisting of 2 soldiers and themselves made trips to the granolith chamber to hide the crystals, ready for use of the weapon.  
  
"What's the word on her position," Max asked, and his voice broke slightly as he battled to keep it level. He hadn't yet forgiven himself for what happened, even though he knew despite Michael's lack of words on the matter that Michael didn't blame him - he let him carry Ariel, and Max knew Michael, if Michael didn't trust him anymore he wouldn't let him go near the one of only two people that Michael's world revolved around.  
  
"Using the information Michael gave me," Alex tapped a few commands into his keyboard and they all turned to face the large screen at the front of the room. The screen gave the room a view of the smaller screen of Alex's laptop and right now was displaying a large map.  
  
As Alex keyed in more commands, the cursor narrowed in to a smaller section and enlarged it, focusing on a town.  
  
"Roswell," Tess said flatly. No one was surprised. It started there and it would end there. The final confrontation, "I have Recon. already in place," she continued and looked at Michael for acknowledgement. He nodded, not saying anything. He hadn't said much since he gained consciousness.  
  
"We have already activated her tracker, but we have been having trouble locating a spot. The closer we get to her, the more clearer it will be," Alex continued. All of them wore trackers all the time. The General that began all this - Chief of Armed Forces - insisted. A stream of real time data constantly came through the state of art system Alex had set up, feeding new information on each of their whereabouts.  
  
"All we have now is Michael Radar," Alex said.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and they all jumped, except for Michael. He hadn't said a word since the meeting started. In fact he barely moved a muscle.   
  
The 5 commanders, leading the troops saluted first and then walked in.   
  
They looked at Michael and one stepped forward, "Sir, we are ready," the soldier stated, still in correct military attention position.  
  
And it seemed to reach him. Automatically he snapped back into the General he was, that he had become.  
  
"She's my wife. I have to go on this mission. You don't. It's obviously a trap, and likely a suicide mission," he started. Protecting people was ingrained. Leading them to their deaths was not.  
  
"She's our princess, Sir," the soldier insisted firmly, "We are all prepared to go."  
  
Michael opened his mouth to speak but another soldier interrupted, unusual, particularly for military personnel who didn't speak unless spoken to, "We realise the risk, Sir. We are willing to die for her. She would for us."  
  
For a second there, the audience didn't think he would agree. They all waited for his decision but it seemed he didn't have the strength to argue, and because it was Maria and he would do anything for her, he looked his soldiers in the eye and said quietly, "Thank you." And they smiled. Not for him, but for her. And for Ariel.   
  
They turned and left, trusting him to plan a mission that would let them live, and rescue her. And the rest turned to him as well. Michael didn't waste time, that was not him. But he did plan. And he didn't rush - this was too important.   
  
If it was to be the final battle, if it was to come down to this, he was going to make sure that they won. That they all came through safely. That Kivar was defeated, because this time, he had gone too far. He went after Maria. And there wasn't a single person at the base that wasn't prepared to die for her.  
  
It took 24 hours to prepare. Twenty four hours of nail biting waiting and planning. Michael didn't sleep. He walked around, always holding his baby daughter, and looked over everyone's shoulder. And for once no one minded. It was almost a relief. As long as he did, they all knew that she was alright. That she fine, and they all desperately needed to belief that.   
  
No one saw his total and complete, almost paralysing fear. He hid that. He hid the anger that consumed him. They didn't see him destroy their room, hitting the walls so hard that holes formed or him falling to his feet and begging, and praying for her life. He hid all that, from everyone - except Ariel. She saw, and she waited. And then she climbed into his lap and wiped his tears, like her mother had so long ago. And like it did then, the fear resided and the anger left. And he calmed down, totally and completely. Enough to win, enough to lead.   
  
Because, it was time.  
  
The final battle began now.  
  
End Part 29  
  
Part 30  
  
The mission had been split in 4 parts. The first was for earth, the recovery of the final crystal. Like the first crystal this one was hidden in the desert around Roswell. It was a simple mission objective. Get the crystal, head for the granolith and activate the weapon.  
  
The second part of the plan was the phase one of the battle. Alex would control and command it. The planes would hit Roswell first. It was a quick, fast attack - the bombing of 5 skin targets in the Roswell, mostly command posts according to Tess's Intel. Enough to throw the skins out, to panic. And immediately after, phase 2 would begin. Three different fronts would move in. Two to surround the Roswell Area and one to get Maria.  
  
Max led the one front - with all the tanks, jeeps and various other army trucks and vehicles. He came in from the east. On the other side, Isabel led the second front - equally large - and entered in from the west. Four smaller groups sneaked in after Max and Isabel had the guarded entry points destroyed. Their mission was simple - to get as many humans, civilians out of the line of fire as possible.   
  
And last but not least, Michael and Jim took their troop in. To the final show down. Kivar's Earth Headquarters. Jim was officially leading the troop, or more accurately he was clearing the way for Michael to go in and get Maria. The soldiers in this last, final front were the best there was. All of them were volunteers, all of them knew the risk. The plan while risky, was a battle strategy that was approved by the highest levels. Three fronts, one rescue and the end of a war. All that remained was the decision of victory or defeat - and that was in the hands of a much higher power.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Phase One was almost a total and complete success. It achieved its aim, and while dogfights in the air over the deserts of New Mexico were still going on, the skins had been caught by surprise and since the first target was the destruction of the Zarian airbase, there wasn't much left to fight with. The second the last target had been acquired, Alex gave notice for Max and Isabel to move in. And Phase 2 began.  
  
Fire began immediately as Max directed his troops. It would have been a scene out a movieBraveheart, the Mummy Returnswould have, except those weren't extras. The blood - it wasn't fake, and the death, the smell of it, the overpowering sense of it - it was real.  
  
And the weapons of death, that was real too. They were half equipped already with Liz's latest weapon technology. Only half because of the limited 24 hour window with which they had been given to prepare. It was going to be their secret weapon, instead of metal bullets, which were totally useless against the skins - the weapon shot a different type of bullet. One that once it entered the body of a skin burst into flames, destroying the skin along with it. A miniature bomb, shot from a special gun would be a more accurate description. It had taken Liz three years to perfect it, to prevent the flames from spreading to others around the victim, to get the bullet to explode inside the skins body, but finally she had it perfected, and if sometimes a part of her cringed at the thought of her using her science to create weapons of destruction, another part of her recognised the necessity of it all.   
  
The weapons had been in preparation for a while now, yet despite beginning manufacture early, they had created nowhere near enough for this last battle. What stock they did have, was given to Jim's troop and the remainder split equally between Max and Isabel's soldiers. It was the first, and hopefully the last battle that they were going to use them. And more importantly, it helped even out the sides on the front, because now while still being below skins in power, they at least had a more efficient manner of killing the enemy this time.  
  
Opposite, on the west side of Roswell Isabel shouted similar orders to her troops as they went in.   
  
It had begun.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@.  
  
Kyle and Tess had taken two soldiers with them to recover the crystal. It was simple getting in - the desert in Roswell was home, they knew it like the back of their hands. And less 10 miles away, a battle was raging drawing all attention away from them. Still, experience had taught them that never to underestimate the skins. Kivar had certain rules regarding guard and patrol, put into place after losing Maria the last time in the desert and the Sentries on duty knew better than to leave their designated areas, despite the battle being waged.   
  
It was precisely because of this that while finding the crystal didn't take long, even the digging it out of the ground occurred in record time with Tess's powers and the soldiers and Kyle's muscle, they still didn't quite manage to avoid the Zarian Sentry. It wasn't an in and out like hiding the other 3 crystals in the cave had been - this time they were standing in one spot for an extended period of time, and that gave them time to get caught.   
  
So however prepared they were for that eventuality, it did happen a lot sooner than they expected, and amidst admiring the newly uncovered sapphire crystal - the last one needed, they were forced to run. Tess mindwarped the Skins, but with the numbers involved she couldn't maintain it for long, and as the skins snapped out the mindwarp that covered their presence, they were spotted and a chase began. That's what it would come down to - a high speed race through the desert to get to the granolith before they were killed.  
  
The skins had faster vehicles and greater numbers. Despite splitting up into two groups, one with Tess and Kyle and the other with the two soldiers accompanying them, and despite trying every trick, alien and human to lose them - they couldn't shake them. The granolith was still 8 miles away, and it didn't look very good for the future of mankind, or the future of two worlds.  
  
But they had come too far to give up. Kyle drove, sand spraying everywhere as his 4 wheel fought to move in the desert and Tess held her balance precariously as she leaned out to shoot those that sought to destroy them. They were 5miles away when one of the Zarians managed to hit the SUV they were driving. Kyle battled to control the car, to stop its wild curves but it all they could do to stay upright.   
  
"Jump," he yelled to his wife.   
  
She didn't need to be told twice. Giving her husband one last look, and clutching the crystal tightly in one hand and the gun in the other - Tess jumped, rolling for what seemed to be an inordinately long time before stopping. Immediately, Tess sat up, wincing slightly as her body protested and searched for Kyle. He lay unmoving a few metres away. Ignoring her own pain, Tess ran towards him, screaming his name in panic.  
  
She dropped to his side, letting all fall to the ground and grabbed his hand to see for a pulse, using the other hand to slap his face, screaming at him to wake up. He did. And wasn't too happy to being slapped. Reaching out his free hand, he grabbed her to stop it from making contact with his face again.   
  
But they didn't have time to argue or celebrate, or do much of anything. The Zarians could be heard in the distance as they caught up. Standing up, Kyle and Tess exchanged one last glance before starting to run.   
  
It was almost over. They could see the rock face of the granolith chamber, but it was already too late. Just as they prepared to be shot, still running almost futilely towards the Cave, they heard weapon fire.   
  
And then there was silence for few seconds before the sounds of gunfire filled the air. They turned around cautiously, to see why they were not dead.  
  
A voice solved the mystery for them.  
  
"Thought I would come by and help," Alex said, pulling up next to them in a jeep.   
  
They jumped in quickly, and with a squeal of tires, Alex pulled away before the skins could catch them again.  
  
"I could just kiss you," Tess shouted in relief. And to prove it, she leaned over the seat and did.  
  
"Me, too," Kyle added.   
  
And before he could say anything else, Alex cut him off, "You STAY there," he said, firmly.   
  
And all three of them laughed. It was habit now, to joke when things were bad. And right now they were as bad as they could get. Despite being saved from immediate death, the skins were still in hot pursuit and they still had to activate a weapon they didn't know quite how to use.  
  
Alex braked suddenly directly in front of the chamber. And coming around the side, the other jeep stopped and the two soldiers came running. They were beyond hiding it's position by this point. Tess jumped almost before the car had come to a complete stop, and while Kyle covered them shooting wildly at the Zarians that were almost there, Tess used her handprint to open the Cave.   
  
"Open Sesame," Alex murmured softly as the entrance slid open. Not wasting anytime he slid in behind Tess, the soldiers pushing their way in after him, and while Alex took over covering them, Kyle backed into the cave. And with a sigh, almost denoting relief the cave slid close silently.  
  
It had started here. And it would end here. In Roswell. In the Cave.  
  
End Part 30  
  
  


To next part

To Index

To Home


	7. Part 7

The War

by 

Domino

  
  
Part 31  
  
The skin commander gave the order through a loud speaker. Actually it was more of a threat, to open the cave. Those inside ignored it.  
  
Then they ignored the gunfire at the entrance. The cave held, and the entrance remained shut.   
  
However they couldn't quite ignore the threat to blow up the cave. And a countdown began outside.  
  
Inside Kyle grabbed the emerald from where it had been hidden, and ran to the granolith, and carefully placed it in place. Slowly the top part of the granolith began to spin.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Michael threw Kivar against the wall, and the skin commander struggled to his feet. It had taken ten minutes to get into the building their Recon had identified as the headquarters of the Zarian Empire on Earth. But really speaking, that identification was unnecessary since all Michael needed to know was that Maria was in the building, and that he already knew.  
  
The entry had been made easy by the fact that most of the Zarians were outside fighting, and Jim and the troop he led had easily overpowered the initial guards, and while they went to get Reese, Michael headed upstairs.  
  
As anyone who has ever performed a military coup knows, you were never safe and surrounding yourself by guards was the only way to ensure your continued survival. It was something Kivar was well versed in, survival that is. But at the same time, he was also highly arrogant. Higher than himself, no man thinks was particular true of Kivar, whose arrogance was legendary.   
  
And he wanted to fight Michael. To destroy Michael. To prove his superiority.  
  
It was why guards stood uselessly as a the war moved to a one and one level between its two leaders. A ruthless, no holds barred brawl that had each of them both winning and losing points - a fight to see who was more powerful. Five years ago, Khivar could have beaten Michael with his eyes closed, but that was before the War he started. Today, Michael was stronger - years of battles, and training Maria had made them all do had had its effect. More than that, Michael was mad, and his own soldiers could attest to from observation, a furious Michael was not someone you wanted to go up against. Not even, or rather especially if you were Khivar. It was why for the moment, Michael was leading.  
  
"You won't win, you know," Kivar said. But already his voice was less smug.  
  
Michael pointed towards the window where the sounds of the battle invaded, "That there - that's for her. All for her. That was your big mistake. You shouldn't have gone after my family, " he said, his eyes icy, and lifting his hand sent one last blast to Kivar.   
  
This time Khivar didn't get up. But he looked at Michael and said, "What's that stupid human saying you have? All's fair in love and war." And then he smiled, an evil smile, filled with triumph.  
  
Michael turned around, but it was too late. Two guys grabbed him from behind. Michael fought wildly to escape, and even worse when Kivar began to talk.  
  
"This time I'm going to kill you in front of your wife. Or maybe I'll kill her in front of you," Kivar said consideringly as he was helped to his feet, "And when I am done, I am going to kill your daughter. Slowly. Painfully."  
  
Michael looked at him scornfully, then he gave a smirk, a very Michael smirk, "You're too late!" he said.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Nicholas held her in a mind meld. He had been doing this for last two days, since her capture, trying to break her mind. But she was stronger than he was, and she had Michael's strength to work with. Their connection was the only thing that kept her mind from becoming a vegetable.  
  
Still, this was the longest session yet. And she was getting weaker. A part of her couldn't help fear that this time she would succumb. She could sense Nicholas's increasing frustration that she held out so long, longer than any other before, and she knew Kivar was getting impatient. She was his key to victory, but first he needed to break her. Without that, the victory would be a hollow one.  
  
It was because of this, Maria decided to finally change her strategy. And it was only in the last few minutes that things were beginning to change. Maria struggled to remember Riverdog's training from so long ago. And began, instead of strengthening the walls protecting her mind from Nicholas's rape, she started to move into his.  
  
By trying to access her consciousness, he left his own wide open and vulnerable. It was actually easier than she had thought it would be, or else she was stronger than she believed she was. Not something she could normally achieve, but his attempts to read her mind and rob it of information created the link she couldn't do on her own. Quickly Maria began to build walls again, only this time not around her own mind but around his.  
  
Nicholas distracted by the little access she allowed him to the front portion of her brain didn't notice until she was half done - the price of arrogance and belief of invincibility. In a panic he tried to remove the mental barriers in his mind but it was already too late. He unbuilt as she rebuilt, and kept adding. She was faster, and he lost more and more of his mind as the walls grew higher and higher. Until they were too high to get out. Too high to leave. She locked him in his own mind.  
  
In a war fought on another plane, a competition not physical in nature, a battle between barriers and walls - she won.   
  
Maria opened her eyes to see Nicholas's hands go limp from the tight grip they had on her face. She watched him fall back, almost in slow motion and lay beaten on the floor, an unseeing look in his wide, unblinking eyes. And she smiled.  
  
In another room, her husband smirked at his enemy, "You're too late," he said.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Three," the skin commander yelled.  
  
Tess found the ruby and yelled in triumph before running to place it on the granolith. The second part of the granolith began to move slowly before catching up and spinning in unison with the first.  
  
End Part 31  
  
Part 32  
  
Kivar stood up slowly, "Please, she's only human."  
  
Michael laughed, a genuinely amused laugh. It sent chills down Kivar's fake spine.  
  
"Have you even met her?" he said mockingly.  
  
"Bring her here. Now," Kivar yelled to one of his minions that stood around.  
  
"Oh, that's not necessary Kivar. I'm already here." Maria's voice carried from the door.  
  
"Hi, honey. Miss me?" she said to Michael.  
  
"Of course, baby. Took your time to rescue poor little old me," Michael answered. At the same time he sent his fist flying backwards, knocking one of the surprised skins who was holding him to the ground. The other he took out with her spinning back kick before sending a blast of energy at both, totally incapacitating them.  
  
Kivar stared in shock as Maria took out the three guards, standing useless in the room.  
  
"Sorry, sweetheart. Nicholas was being a tad difficult. Forgive me."  
  
"Of course, honey. Don't I always?" Michael answered taking out another two guards.  
  
Slowly Kivar began to back away, trying to leave inconspicuously.  
  
"Going somewhere?" Maria turned and smiled at him. Despite the loose strands of hair falling, her flushed cheeks from battle, many bruises and slightly rumpled clothing courtesy of two days of capture, she sounded and managed to give the appearance of a dinner party conversation.  
  
Michael moved to shut the door, "Wouldn't want you to miss the party," he said, "Would we, babe?"  
  
"Oh, definitely not, spaceboy," Maria replied, "No fun in that, is there, Kivar?"  
  
She began to advance towards him and much to Michael's amusement, Kivar began to back away. Then he stopped. His expression neutralised, and he again became the enemy they had been fighting for so long.  
  
"You won't get away with this. My army will defeat you," he said calmly.  
  
Michael laughed again. Kivar was beginning to loathe that laugh.  
  
"Well, not exactly, Kivar. You see, it tuns out we have a secret weapon. But then again I am sure you know all about it, don't you?" Michael said, smirking as he saw Kivar blanche.  
  
"After all," Maria continued, "You did try to steal it before."  
  
"I'm guessing you know all about its little quirks and abilities," Michael picked up where Maria left off.  
  
Kivar's head swung from one to the next. Their little tag team approach was an intimidating effect, completing each other's sentences, moving about constantly. It was difficult to know what to concentrate on.  
  
Normally Kivar would have focused on Michael, his own arrogance assuring him of his superiority but there was something about Maria that unnerved him. Her total lack of fear for him - everyone Kivar knew was scared of him, that and the fact that Nicholas was gone. Kivar knew more than most how difficult it was to overcome a mindrape, having performed many of his own. And Nicholas was the best at it. It was why he was second in command.   
  
But above all, the thing that scared him the most was the mention of the Granolith. The power it contained was infinite and more importantly their confidence in it as a weapon destroyed his final belief of their lack of knowledge over its existence.  
  
Having manipulated Destiny, having kept a far watch over them, having made numerous attempts to destroy them, he had been till now almost convinced that the threat of the granolith for him wasn't one he needed to worry about. Then again, if they had the granolith why didn't they use it, "You're bluffing," he said, his voice held the assurity of 50 years forced rule over Antar.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Two," the commander yelled, and two skins lifted the missiles and loaded them into a cannon.  
  
Alex found the diamond and placed it in the correct spot. The third quarter of the granolith began to spin. It was an amazing sight   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Isabel was winning. The skins were retreating. As if to balance that victory, on the other side of Roswell, despite their best efforts Max and all the soldiers were being crushed under the superior war power of the skins.  
  
They held their own, but the sheer numbers and power the skins contained wasn't easy to defeat. And now, Max on instructions from Kyle, finally ordered the retreat. It was almost time.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Look out there, Kivar," Maria pointed out the window to where the skins were retreating under Isabel's non-stop attack, "That's your army being beaten."  
  
"You may have held the earth hostage for years and kept Antar in slavery for over half a century. But its now over," Michael stated, "We are taking back what's ours."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"One," the skin shouted and with a wave of his hand motioned to his soldiers.  
  
"Fire!"  
  
End Part 32  
  
Part 33  
  
Kyle looked at Tess before taking the last step and placing the final crystal - a beautiful sapphire blue, the colour of Tess's eyes, firmly into place.  
  
The ground began to shake as the last part of the granolith began to spin, and as the device began to go faster, Kyle threw Tess to the ground and covered her with his body while Alex dived behind a protruding rock.  
  
Sparks began to fly from the granolith as they watched fearfully wondering if the move to activate the weapon would only bring about their own destruction. Tess grabbed Kyle's hand and held on tightly as wave after wave of energy so strong it was visible, began to emit from the weapon, which was now spinning so fast all the could make out was its general shape.  
  
The waves began to move all forming one big one. Kyle pushed Tess further into the ground and Alex and him exchanged worried looks, but it wasn't necessary. The wave passed over them barely disturbing a hair. It was a strange feeling, almost as if something was walking through you - just not painful.  
  
Kyle stood up and pulled Tess to her feet, and together with Alex they stared at the weapon. The wave had travelled in a complete circle, emerging from the central point of the granolith. As it passed through the cave walls, they saw the rocky surface waver for an instant before resuming its normal unmoving status.  
  
Walking slowly, cautiously, the 3 moved to the edge of the cave and slightly fearfully opened the entrance. They stared in shock. It was all gone. No skins, only dust particles floating amongst the now deserted tanks and weapons that was all that was left.  
  
In the distance the massive displacement wave continued to move in all directions, its circumference getting larger with each metre it passed by, the ground wavering slightly as if in a different sync to this dimension as it passed by.  
  
Without saying a word, in an unspoken agreement, Kyle, Alex and Tess jumped into the nearest deserted jeep and raced of in a futile chase of the wave phenomenon towards Roswell.  
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
There was no contact with each other, but then again under these circumstances it was understandable, with all the parties concerned being rather too preoccupied with the escalating fight with the Zarians too converse - which was why Max and his soldiers, and more importantly the Skins were not expecting the ground to move, they weren't expecting the air to waver or the buildings to shake. But it did.   
  
For the first time since the War began, all were united in common fear for the Wave, a complete unknown and sheer terror had people and skins pausing in their battles to run, to hide. Three soldiers dived over Max to protect him with their lives, reason having no place in their thoughts - only instinct.   
  
And fear.  
  
It took only seconds to pass. No one could escape it's passage. But it took minutes before they realised its total devastation and complete destruction was not aimed at them.  
  
The celebratory cries were real, they were free, there was relief and unrestrained joy of dancing under a rainfall of dust.  
  
@@@@@@  
  
From a window, Khivar watched, fear building slowly inside him. Next to him stood Michael, one arm curled around his wife's petite waist, his other standing guard for any last minute, last second desperate moves by the man that had destroyed cold-bloodedly two worlds.  
  
"I guess you win after all. Who would have thought?" Khivar said, as he observed the wave getting closer to him, "Just remember, death isn't always final." And those were his last words before the massive displacement wave moved through the walls, through the door, through it all, leaving nothing but piles of ashes in its wake where there was once an enemy.  
  
And that was it. The end of a War. The total annihilation of a species bent on the conquering of a world not their own, and the fulfilment of a prophecy made aeons ago.  
  
To save their world.  
To live.  
To be free.  
To love.  
And be loved.  
To survive.  
Against all odds.  
For the future was now theirs.  
  
End part 33  
  
Epilogue  
  
Years later historians would debate if the Wave really existed, they would debate if to call the War - which was all it was known as - as World War 3. Some gave the argument that it was fought for the world itself and therefore deserved the title, while others claimed it was a war fought by only one nation and therefore an inaccurate term. The counter argument for that was simple - it had been to free the world. And so the debate raged.   
  
The Wave which destroyed all the Skins was viewed with slight scepticism centuries later. The granolith, its power and the wave were never again seen, its existence questioned despite various accounts of this rather miraculous event. It was a decision that the Royal Eight made easily - the granolith held too much power. In the wrong hands it would be lethal and the sobering event of the total annihilation of a species was enough to convince them that it was something that they didn't want to happen ever again. Thus, it was hidden.   
  
In the example of their ancestors, the crystals were taken and kept in separate hiding places, all of which, the total components to activate the granolith again, was known to no one person. Each of them, that is each couple took their crystal and hid it - the knowledge passed down generation to generation, as a vision for use only if the world was in danger again. Then the descendants of the original Royal Eight would again band together to lead a war to defend the world. It was their duty - one which was taught to them from birth.  
  
And so the story grew - to one of myths and legends, rivalling those of any fairytale. The granolith held the power of King Arthur's Excalibur and the eight were the stuff of fairytales were made of. Their love was legendary, so strong it defeated destiny, it defeated an enemy stronger than any the world had known, and the most amazing of all was that it became history. It was a true story. Their children became leaders, the prince and princesses of a world that refused to let go of the Eight.  
  
But before all that could happen, the nation had to be rebuilt, its people freed from the slavery that been forced upon them. If it were up to them, the Royal Eight would have retreated to their Boston Sanctuary to live in peace, and resume their lives and bring up their children - but fate and destiny had taken some of those choices out of their hands a long time ago.   
  
It was the greatest of ironies, one could say - the Destiny they were meant to fulfil and the Fate that put them together finally merged to form a chain so intricately interlinked that the difference between the two was almost indistinguishable, and the fine line between Fate and Destiny didn't exist anymore.   
  
In history, he aftermath of War was what really mattered - countries collapsed under the weight of its losses and the blood shed, or they came back stronger than ever. It was important to realise that it was for that reason the Eight stayed. To take care of the people they loved. To make sure that what they fought for wasn't lost in the corruptness of the dual face of human nature. To lead the world they saved from the brink of the lowest they could fall back to the heights the nation, once so powerful, was capable of reaching.  
  
And the nation that they painstakingly rebuilt was a different one from that which had started. It was different one from that which had began this war. This new country was one that understood the meaning of the word freedom, a nation that appreciated peace and understood its costs - but more than that, it was a nation that understood humanity and recognised good.  
  
There wasn't a government left anymore, nor a corrupt political system buried under its own paperwork, or a legal system where justice was no longer the reason - instead all they had was a beginning.  
  
A new start.  
  
And leaders that ruled with justice and where love held equal if not more importance to money and power.  
  
A new world.  
  
A free world.   
  
*****The End*****  
  
  


To Index

To Home


End file.
